The New Angel of Music
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Angel is a huge Phantom of the Opera fan. She was in paris studing art when the betrayal of her boyfriend Ryan and friend Christa sends her to the Populaire. There she hears the haunted voice of the phantom. One wrong step send her falling... Falling back in time. What will she do when she come into contact with the one man she has always idolized.
1. Angel of Music

_**Authors note:** I hope you guys like this it is my first attempt at a Phantom of the Opera story._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Pantom of the Opera._

**Shout-Out: A big thank you to EARTHSONG1 for becoming a beta and helping me with all my editing. So a big shout- out to them.**

* * *

Paris was a beautiful city an Angel was honored to be there. She walked down the path leading down by the ruins of the old Opera Populaire. Oh how she wished she could have lived through that time to see a play there... To see him. Something many people didn't know about Angel was that she was obsessed with The Phantom of the Opera. She absolutely loved it. The man in the mask was the one man she has idolized for him with longing ever since her accident when she was little that left a scar from below her ear and down her neck. She knew exactly how he felt. She felt honored to just walk past such a place of grandeur…she hitched up her bag and headed for her and Ryan's apartment thinking back to the last two months...

It had been two years since her mother had past she had no more family and her mother knew her one dream was to study the arts in Paris so she left everything to her. Angel had talked to her instructor of the theater and had taken her whole troop to study theater abroad.

She loved the arts she has spent her whole life studying it. She could sing, dance, act, compose and write music and play instruments. She was actually trying to convince her instructor to put on a play of Phantom of the Opera but with no such luck, but with perseverance she wasn't planning on giving up.

As she walked into her apartment building she pulled out her keys as she was walking up the stairs to her door stopping for a moment. Putting her ear to the door she heard someone inside and with a huff she stormed in and saw...

"RYAN!" He sat up and Angel observed he was shirtless pants unzipped as well as the woman nothing but her bra and underwear on.

"Angel! What are you doing home so early?!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This isn't what is looks like."

"Really? It looks bad to me."

The woman sat up an Angel recognized Christa a woman who was supposed to be her friend an apart of their troop.

"Christa how could you? You knew I loved Ryan!"

She laughed. "Like he could love someone like you. You are hideous worse than the phantom you love so much. All freaks should be erased from this earth."

Angel was furious she walked over and picked up Crista by the throat pinning her to the wall. Angel was taller and stronger then she was so she could do anything. "The only freak here is you Christa or didn't you know whores are the real freaks of the world." She looked at Ryan. "As well as dirt bags." When Crista kicked her she slammed her against the walk just hard enough to have her slump to the floor unconscious.

"Bitch!" Ryan spun her around at the same time punching her across the face.

Angel growled kicking out at the same time she kicked his knee in and then in his stomach making him double over. Lifting her knee she hit his chin making him drop to the floor out cold.

Running to their room she grabbed her guitar case an guitar her large backpack full of her theater books and her music and her notebooks. Then grabbing her large army duffle she put all her clothes in it. Looking up she saw all of Ryan and Christa jewelry with a malice smile she grabbed them all. Running out she ran to the bank she had transfer her valuable in. Going in she smiled to the lady.

"Bonjour Madame. Je voudrais entrer dans mon fort de l'épargne vous s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais faire une rétractation pleine." (Hello there ma'am. I would like to get into my savings box please. I would like to make a full withdrawal.)

They lead her to her box and she emptied all the jewels she had brought leaving the bank she ran to the one place she knew she would be safe from Ryan...the Populaire. She ran inside to the theater and stood there looking around wondering if there was a way she could find the Phantoms old lair. Going to the stage she stood under the bridge in which Point of no Return was performed.

_"The Phantom of the Opera lies there inside your mind." _

Angel spun around to locate the voice but saw nothing. "Hello."

_"Come to me Angel of Music." _

She stepped back as the voice flowed through her and into her soul making her want to close her eyes and let the music overcome her.

_"Let your mind start to a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be." _

Angel gasped as the voice flooded over her as her world started to spin she took a step back and felt the floor come out from under her feet. With a sudden scream she fell into the darkness below the stage. As she fell she swore she saw a white masked face reach out as if to help her. Then everything went black.

* * *

_**Happy Readings!**_


	2. In the past

_**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews and please bee  
patient with me on the chapter I very rarly can get to an  
actual computer. lol. As to the earlier chapter I am sorry  
if the horrible french offeneded anyone my brother said use google. :)  
Hope you continue to enjoy the story._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

Angel's head was pounding. What the hell just happened. She felt her things around her , on the floor was dust an chared wood. Sitting up she coughed, the dust billowing around her. Where was she? She remembered falling after hearing someone singing. Looking around she let her eyes ajusted to the darkness. There were less cobwebs then when she came in. But maybe it was only because she was under the stage. Grabbing her stuff she made her way back upstairs to the stage. Looking around she gasped. Everything had changed the chairs were still there the place wasn't gutted like it was before... How was that possible?

Walking up the box 5 she put her stuff down. Walking out she made her way to the entrance stopping at the door lisening. She heard people ouside and clip clopping such as with horses. But how was that possible? Opening the door she peeked out an gasped. There were horses and carriages but what surprised her was the men and women were dressed really different. She needed to find out more about where she was so going back in she explored the building till she found what was always discribbed as the Prima Donna's room. Going to the closet she riffled through it and grabbing some dresses she found one thats fits.

Pulling it on she groaned at the tightness around her stomach. How could women were something like this. Going back to her bag she pulled out Ryan's two gold rings just in case. Walking back to the front she went outside and tried not to notice some people looking at her. Walking down the steps a young man stopped her with a hand on her arm.

He said something and Angel had no clue.

"Sorry sir I don't understand."

He nodded. "English?"

"Yes sir."

"I had asked Ma'am what were you doing in the old Populaire?"

"I got lost. I am new around here."

"Well ma'am you shouldn't be there someone would think you were up to no good."

"Oh." She looked at the building it was in better condition then when she saw it earlier. "When did it burn down."

"A year ago."

"Okay thank you." She walked off her head realing witht he information she just recieved. A year ago the Populaire burned that would mean she was thrown back in time... Why? How? Her growling stomach stopped her thinking. Okay first things first supplies. She had no money which was a good thing she took the rings with her. She knew what they were worth in her time because she bought them. So lets see what real gold and diamonds were worth in this time. She walked around for a while before she got to the bank going inside she talked with a manager. Thank goodness he knew english. She knew on a couple words in french. He traded out her jewels for money Angel smiled a thank you and headed backout. Going to the store next door she bought a small change purse something she could easily conseal wanting to be cautious.

Going from shop to shop she grabbed fruits and food she could easily make, turning into another building she was in awe. The store has swords and she knew she was lost. She loved old stuff she looked around for an hour before feeling it get cooler she made her way back to the Populaire. Remembering what the young man had told her she walked around the building. How could a building like this have no back doors. Rememebering all the passage ways from the movie she serched.

Finding one she slipped inside and headed back to box 5. Sitting the stuff down she quickly changed back into her modern clothes and sat and ate. Seeing a passage way made her want to explore, and being only a year later maybe she would find something.

'_famous last words'_ she thought to herself.

Grabbing her shoes she slipped the back on. Going to the prima's room she found the infamouse mirror and slipped inside making her way slowly down the tunnels remembering all that was said about traps she treaded slowly and with caution. She felt her heart jump from excitment when she came to the underground lake. An there on the bank was the boat.

"Maybe this could be fun." Stepping onto the boat she grabbed the pole and slowly started to row herself down to the bowels of the opera house. She found it ironic that as she rowed she couldn't help but softly sing the phantom of the opera song.

Meanwhile deep inside his lair Eric sat at his orgin looking at the papers that was thrown about. It had been a year since his angel had left with Roaul. A year of darkness that threatened to take him. He had no muse he couldn't write. An he never felt like singing or plating music . He went to pick up the bottle of whisky and found it was empty remembering he finished it off last night. Making a mental note to go get more. Getting up he stood at the broken mirror looking at himself with pure loathing. He had on the mask an as always couldn't forget what was underneath. A face no woman would love.

"The phantom of the opera lies there inside my mind." Eric whirled as the voice carried to him. Was it his angel returning to him? He raced to the edge near the gate. Listening he was beginning to think he had really gone mad until he heard it again.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear."

It was someone but not his angel. Grabbing him punjab lasso he stood in the shadows as the gate opened and a woman dressed strangly rowed into his lair like she didn't care if anyone was home. She would pay for coming here and disturbing his misery. As she stepped out of the boat Eric readied the lasso an took a step toward the woman.

* * *

_Oh No what will happen next lol. Hope you are still enjoying. Please  
excuse the spelling and grammer errors in a hurry to post this  
chapter will ajust later._

**_HAPPY READINGS_**


	3. Angel of Music, Angel of Darkness

_**Aurthor's note:** hope you are still enjoying the story._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

Before he could let lose the lasso he stopped. The woman was slightly turned and he saw a scar on her neck... Was she here to hide? Why was she here? Wanting to know more before he dispatched her, he quitely walked behind a curtain hiding, watching.

Angel was in awe she was in the phantom's lair. Everything looked almost as it had in the movie to the side she saw the pictures of Christine. They were torn as in a fit of rage. Poor Erik he must have done that when she left with Roaul. White caught her eyes looking up she saw his mask. Gently as if it was made of glass she picked it up running her fingers over the cool surface. It was a year later so he had been gone a year. Why couldn't she have gotten there sooner. Maybe she could have saved him. Looking at the mask she could almost hear his music without knowing why she began to sing.

'_Night time sharpens, heigthens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon thier defenses'_

Her body sway as she let the music only she could hear take her over. Seeing the cloak she took it letting the soft material flow across her skin.

_'Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night.'_

Eric watched from the shadows as the strangly dressed woman walked around _his _lair singing _his _song 'Music of the Night.' What surprised him was her range. She had been taught , though on her deep notes she could do a little better. He shoke his head '_no she isn't Christine she would never except you. Let alone let you teach her. She will run screaming. They always do.'_

His eyes widen as she sang '_let the dream begin, let your darker side give in.' _She slid on his mask. How could she wear the mask of a monster so without fear. He watched mezmerized as she sang her hand caressed the mask as well as his cloak.

Did she not know these items are from a monster. She sat at his organ an began to play, yet another surprised. He must find out who this Angel of Music is, an how does she know of a song only few knew of. As he took a step forward his foot knocked over a metal vase. _'So much for being stealthy'_ He froze waiting to see what she would do.

Angel jumped at the sound that echoed through the cavern. Scanning the area she wondered were the sound came from. Suddenly feeling like she wasn't alone and being watched she finally started to freak out. Looking at the boat she saw that it would be to slow to use to get back she could swim faster... Thats it!. Dropping the cloak and forgetting about the mask she dove off the rocks to the deepest part of the water an took off.

Eric stepped out watching her swim off as if she were a mermaid..'_more like a siren probably.'_ As he picked up his cloak he remembered she still wore his mask. What would she do when she realized that.

Going to the side he took a tunnel that lead to the lake entrance. Standing in the shadows he waited, an he didn't have to wait long. He saw her swim into view. She hauled herself out of the water and laid on her back catching her break.

Angel's heart was racing. She still felt like she was being watched. '_of course your being watched. The Phantom is watching.' _She laughed thinking how crazy she sounded. Getting up she headed back toward the theater. But when her foot sank an inch she looked down.

"Shit. Forgot about the traps. Feet don't fail me know." Seeing a hole in the wall she knew when she moved something would shot out at her. There was one behind her as well keeping her from backing up . But looking she saw in a few feet the holes stopped. She needed to be quick to get through this.

Erik watched on midly entertained to see how she would get out of this. Only a few of the holes would send arrows out but knowing which ones, well only he knew that.

Angel's eyes narrowed as she looked at the holes some looked like more light shone through. She smiled only half the holes had what looked like arrows. Okay here we go. Jumping she dove between to arrows that shot from the first row. Then dove under the next ones again she dove between them summersaulting away from danger.

"Well that was fun." She exhaled turned back. "No more please."

Erik was amazed this woman was smart, an yet she still didnt noticed she wore his mask. A mask similar to the one he had on himself.

Angel walked slowly back up the stairs. Her heart still racing from the feeling like she was being followed. "Must be my imagination." Her next step made her scream. She fell into the exact trap as Roaul but she caught herself. Her hands gripping the edges, this trap didn't scar her so much because she knew from the movie how to get out of it. Pulling herself up she took off running. She wanted out of the tunnels and back to box 5. She was freezing and she needed to change.

She laughed when she finally made it back. "Oh thank goodness. The phantom wasn't playing when he set those traps."

Erik watched the woman leave the tunnel. He knew by her wet clothing she would change and as curious as he was he wouldn't give in to that darkness to spy on a woman.

Angel just got the box five. She pulled out some clothes and when to take off the wet ones when she noticed. She still wore the mask! She took it off and looked at it." How stranger I couldn't even feel it." She sat the mask on her pillow and changed into clean clothes. She was getting very tired. Looking around she took her knife and cut down some curtains. Making a pallet on the floor of box fiv she laid down an covered herself with a curtain. She would find proper bedding later. She was exhausted.

As she laid her head on the pillow she looked at the mask. She sat it beside her head. What ever happened to him? Where is he now? Is he dead? Is he alive? Did he ever find happiness? From what she knew it was believe he had killed himself after Christine left. That is what she heard some people theorize. Closing her eyes she let her mind wonder to one of the many dream of him she always had.

Erik waited till he heard her even breathing telling him she was asleep before he stepped out of the hidden tunnel. Walking over he saw the curtain she used as a blanket was at her waist. Why was she dressed so strangly? It showed more skin then a woman of society thought proper? Pulling the blanket up he covered her up freezing when she sighed and snuggled into the pillow. He watched her hand slid up to lay again the mask that was beside her. She was very strange.

Slowly reaching down he gently too the mask from her hand and replaced it with a red rose with a black ribbon. Smoothing her hair back from her face he looked at the scar on her face. Would she except someone like her? Someone with scars?

"I shall know you soon. Angel of music, Angel of Darkness." With that he slid into his passageway an back down to his lair.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ He has seen there is another Angel of Music and she is indeed and angel. They shall need to meet soon. But in what way. Stay tuned for the next chapter and many more to come._

_Erik has his angel of music and I have my Angel of Muse and they are constantly talking in my ears. LOL I am writing all the time so hopefully It won't be long till the next update._


	4. Point of no Return

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hope you are still enjoying the story. The muse is with me  
so hopefully another post soon._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

**_Shout-Outs:_**_ Thank you for the reviews from **Grapejuice101,** **Jaz**,and** Sayuri494**_

_**Special shout-out: PhantomFan01 ** thank you for reviewing all chapters I like to see what people think about my crazy minds work. Your posts make me laugh and helps with future ideas._

* * *

Angel snuggled into the pillow pulling the blanket over her head wanting to drift back into her dream. She had dreamed she was at the Populaire and she had been in the phantom's lair singing and touching his mask till she was interrupted. Why couldn't that be real? The dust fell an made her sneeze. Wait dust? He apartment wasn't dusty Ryan made sure she cleaned daily. Shotting up she threw the blanket off and looked around.

Not a dream! She remembered everything getting up she grabbed her bag pulling out her clothes. She threw on her black tank tip with blue butterflies and a pair of blue jean shorts. Slipping on her sneakers she saw something fall from her bag. It was a necklace one of her mother's. She remembered seeing the first when she was little.

~~~~~~~~ Memory~~~~~~~

'_Eight year old Angel ran to her mother holding the necklace. "Momma what's this."_

_Her mother had smiled. "It is our families amulate sweety it will protect up. When you get of age it will become yours. It has been pasted down from Mother to daughter for 8 generations. An one day you will give it to your daughter to continue on with our legacy.'_

_~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~_

Angel looked the necklace over it was a blood red gen surrounded in gold. On the face of it was a dragon, griffen, and gargoyle mix. As the she slipped it on she felt a strange sensation come over her but she brushed off as if it was nothing.

Suddenly remembering the mask she had she looked at her pillow only to gasp. The mask was gone and in its place was a red rose tied with a black ribbon.'_Just like the ones the phantom gave Christine.' _Thinking about the tunnel that was suppose to be in box 5 she looked around and still couldn't find it. He was good at hiding his doors.

Deciding to explore more she wondered around the Populaire. She found some clothes dresses she could use and to her surprise she found the same outfit Meg had worn when she went in search for the phantom. Putting everything she could use in the box next to her she explored more. Surprised when she found a couple of old sword. She was indeed like a fan girl at comic con. She took the swords playing like she was fighting. Putting those up she went back to box five and sat and ate what little food she had left. She needed to go get supplies, but she didnt want to leave.

Looking at the stage she saw the set up for Don Juan and she had a sudden idea, smiling she slid the rose in her hair. she left box five and went to the stage.

As she exited his box Erik stepped from his tunnel. He had watched her tour his opera as if it was her own. She honestly didn't know how many time he could have killed her today. Where did she go now?

_'You have come here, in persuit of your deeepest urge_

_In persuit of that wish till now has been silent... silent.'_

Erik leaned against the wall in the shadows watching her sing and dance. She knew all the words and wasn't afraid to sing both parts. She was intersting. He looked on almost hypnotized as she acted like she was singing to a second person.

_'What raging FIRE shall flood the soul, Which rich desire unlocks it's door._

_What sweet seduction lies before us?'_

He watched as if she had been him grabbing for Christine but she held thin air. What was she doing? He stood straighter when she sang Christine's part. Her voice was amazing. Who could have such a rang from baratone, to alto, to saprano. He needed to know more about her but how. He knew he couldn't come to her as he did Christine, he wouldn't make the same mistake, he watched her head to the stairs. His senses on alert. She was stupid the fire had made the brige brittle.

_' When will the blood begin to race, The sleeping bud burst into bloom._

_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?'_

Angel was so intranced into the song her was unaware of the danger and also she had some company. Company that had been enjoying the performance before relizing the danger she was stepping into.

Erik watched her at the top she was gonna walk across. The bridge will surly give out. She could die? Why did he care? He didn't he wanted to know more about her before she dies. Taking the passageway he made his way to the stage. A scream driving him to move faster.

Angel was slowly walking across the bridge her eyes hooded as she sang imagaing the Phantom singing with her.

_'Past the point of no return, The final threashold, The bridged is crossed so stand and watch it... ahhhhh'_

The bridge in question broke under her weight. Angel felt herself fall reaching up she grabbed the jagged planks feeling wood bite into her skin. She looked down the trap door under the pit where the flames who have been was open. That was a good twenty feet down. She knew no one knew she was there so she knew there was no one to help her. At least that was what she thought.

Erik exited the passageway to see the hole in the bridge. Was she gone? He heard her whimper. Seeing she was handing on he jumped down his cloak billowing around him as he rushed to the opening.

Angel was terrified she was in the most wonderful place every and she was about to die. She was so scared...'_Hang on if I can get out of the phantom's traps this should be a piece of cake' _She reached for the next plank. Gripping it she started to pull herself up, but it snapped. Before she could fall a gloved hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed hers. Looking up Angel saw the ghostly hand gripping hers. Someone was there to help. But who? With the persons help she started to pull herself up. Who she see when she got up?

Erik used the strenght he had aquired over the years to finish pulling her up and into his arms. Wrapping an arm around her waist he grabbed the rope beside him and held on at the bridge finish crumpling under thier feet. The woman clung to him her face barried in his neck, as if afraid to look. They held on as the rope lowered them to the stage. Once thier feet touched he let go of the rope and tried to look at the woman in his arms.

Angel's heart was racing her face was against a strange man's neck. A man who saved her life. He felt wonderful she could feel the muscles that had bunched around her, an he smelled wonderful. Thinking she had held on a little to long she leaned back and looked at her savior and stood transfixed. There before her was the Phantom of the Opera. He looked like the man who play the phantom in 2004. Like him but not quite like him, he was more handsome. She ran her hands up his arms and up his neck cupping his cheek. She looked into the greenist eyes ever and smiled. "Your alive! Your really alive!"

Eric's head tilted ever so slightly curious why the woman didn't run screaming. She was pleased to see him, he was sure. He did just save her life. He tried to ignore her hands on his face and he attempted to glare her down saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"What are you doing in my Opera house?"

Angel felt as if she was going nuts. Before she could answer her head started to spin and feel light headed. The mix of hardlly any food, an a near death experience was to much on her mind. Hey eyes rolled back an like Christine she fainted in the Phantom's arms.

Erik picked her up bridal style and remembering her bed in box 5 he took her back up there. As he laid her down he looked her over. She was a beautiful woman, curvy. Her blonde and brown hair was in a ponytail. Without thining he removed the band an spread her hair around her. Taking the cutain she used for a blanket he covered her up. After looking her over once more he slide inot the shadow an behind his hiddendoor standing there watching over her as came too

* * *

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	5. Always bad luck

_**Author's Note:** Hope you are still enjoying the story. Though it looks like Angel gets all the bad luck she'll have a chance to fight back soon._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Phantom of the opera just the OC_

* * *

Angel felt her heart beating a mile a minute. She knew she had to have been having a nightmare. But then again anything with Erik was a good dream. Stretching she looked around. "So not a dream still here." She looked at the stage and gasped the bridge laid crumpled. So everything really did happen. That meant that Erik was indeed alive. She quickly looked around searching seeing if he would come out. But he was no were to be found. She sat back on her bed. "Why did he save me then leave? I know he likes his solitude but he must miss some contact." She had a quick thought. Where was Madam Giry and her daughter Meg. Surely she wouldn't leave him there alone she was after all the one who has saved him originally. Or did the burning of the Opera house made her turn away. God how she wished she had her laptop and the internet so she could look it up.

Her stomach growling turned her attention away from her thoughts. Time for supplies. She went into the next booth were she would put on one of those tretcherous dresses. God how she hatted them. Something royal blue caught her eyes. She turned an saw a beautiful dress hangning on the door. "I don't rememeber finding this dress." Going over she ran her hand over the fabric. "Oh my." It felt like silk. Feeling giddy she took the dress and slipped it on. It felt wonderful agaisnt her skin. The bodice didn't go all the way to her neck but then again it didn't show so much either. Taking some silver combs she found she used it to hold back her hair. Going back to her bag she pulled out her coin purse and taking the tunnel she had recently found she made her way outside. Deciding to be sneaky just incase someone was suspicious she made her way around another building before she came back out onto the street.

Feeling her stomach growl again she made the decision, '_damn rations i need real food.'_ She made her way to come of the little cafes off to the side. Going inside she sat in a corner trying to go unnoticed. A waiter came over and said something _'Should of paid more attetnion in french I suck at this' _"Sire I'm sorry i don't know any french." The waiter tilted his head. '_crap he must not know any english.' _Thank goodness she was wrong.

"How may I serve you ma'am." He handed her a menu and Angel skimmed over it. Some stuff she didn't even reconize it. God what she wouldn't do for a soda. She missed her little caffine fix and she hated coffee with a passion.

"I'll take a glass of water and..."

"We'll take two waters and two plate of the special please."

Angel looked up. It was the young man from yesterday. He made his way over and sat down across from her as the waiter left to get thier orders. "Mind if I join you ma'am."

Angel sat her chin in her hand. "Wouldn't matter if i did or not you have already invited yourself."

He smiled sheeply. "I'm sorry I saw you sitting alone and thought since you are visiting you could use some company."

Angel sighed. "I guess I could use someone to talk to."

His smile was dazzling. "Perfect."

The waiter dropped off the water and walked off Angel sipped her trying to figure this man out. Something moved in the corner of her eyes and she swore she saw a cloaked figure moved passed the window beside her into the shadows. She hide her smile it be her phantom saviour checking in on her. She relized the man was talking.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked what was your name."

She didn't want anyone to really know her name yet but she knew it would be rude. She waited a little to long the man's brows knitted together. "Is there a problem?"

"No I just don't feel comfortable in giving you my name yet."

He laughed. "A lady of mystery. Alright. But I will be the gentleman and give you mine. It's William."

The waiter dropped off thier plates and Angel's mouth watered. It alomst looked like steak with potatoes and carrots with a roll. Oh she was gonna love this. Forgetting about William and listening to her stomach she grabbed her fork and knife and started to eat.

"Have you even eaten today.?"

She looked up and saw William and a few people near by looking at her she realized she didn't use manners of that time period. But hell she was starving." No I haven't I wasn't feeling well this morning."

William nodded and ate. Once they finished Angel finished her water and went to reach into her change purse. William's hand on her stopped her she looked up and he smiled "I'll get this."

"No I can pay for my own food."

"Please allow me, its my treat."

"Alright."

As he went to pay she saw her chance to escape. Ignoring the looks she got she got up grabbing her skirt so it wouldn't drag she left the cafe and headed down the street. She could hear him calling for her. Thinking quickly she took a stepped off the road and stood between two building. She waited for him to run past when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could scream a filthy hand covered her mouth. She could smell alcohol struggling she tried to elbow the man behind her.

"Easy there sweetheart. Don't worry your love it."She was turned around and she was looking into the bloodshot eyes of someone so filthy she didn't even know what was dirt and what was man. Trying to get away she kicked out trying to get him away from her. He grabbed her by the throat. Angel let out a scream before he cut her off with his own lips. She thrashed but even with him being drunk she couldn't get away.

"Get away from her!" The man pulled back and Angel saw William standing there. The drunk didn't let up

"What are you gonna do pretty boy?"

William lunged at the drung intending to help Angel but she knew it would not end well. This man was almost 6 inches taller and at least a hundred pounds the William. Angel stood almost frozen as the Drunk threw William against the wall knocking him out then he turned his attention back to her. '_Oh shit . I have the crappiest luck in this time.'_

Erik made his way through the alleys. He didn't like being out in the day time but he was curious about the woman who had been staying in his opera house. He had followed her to a cafe and watched as some young man had invited themselves to dine with her. He was glad she didn't give him her name. Though he had been wanting to learn it himself but hadn't want to reviel himself again to her. He couldn't help but smiled when the young man named William went to pay she snuck out alone. As he went to follow he saw she darted between building to hide.

But as he got close he heard a short scream. Running he jumped on the wall an peared over. The young man was against the opposite wall knocked out and the large man advanced on the Angel in blue. His Angel. _'She isn't yours'_ That wasn't the point he reconized the man as one of Joseh Buquet brothers. He watched his Angel growl and punch the man across the face. She was a brave one.

"Stay the hell away from me." The man slapped her across the face. Erik saw red. Jumping over the wall he made his way over to save her... yet again.

Angel felt the sticky breath against her neck as he grabbed her throat and pressed his mouth to the side. Suddenly he was gone. Opening her eyes she saw a cloaked figure standing off against the man. The drunk in question paled and seeing his opponet and went to flee. Erik grabbed him and rammed his head against the wall just enough to knock him out.

Sighing he turned to the woman who still stood agaisnt the wall. She had worn the dress he left her. Walking up slowly he lifted a gloved hand touching her cheek silently asking if she was okay.

Angel looked up and the masked face that saved her life again. When he touched her she couldn't stop closing her eyes and turning her face to his caress. She heard William groan and knew he was waking up. She placed her hands on Erik chest and whispered. "Please go before they see you."

With a quick nod of his head he turned and disappeared. Seeing William shifted she thought quickly. Sitting on the ground she closed her eyes and acted like she fainted. She felt his hands on her cheek.

"Come on wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes."William?"

"Yes."

"What happened."

He looked at the drunk. "I took care of him."

Angel nodded while her mind raced '_ No you little snot Erik did while he knocked your ass out.'_

"Come we must go to the police."

It was three hours later before she could get away. "I have to leave Willilam."

"At least let me escort you to do the rest of your shopping.'

"Fine." He was getting very annoying. So she did her shopping quickly getting enough supplies to last a few days. Going to the hotel she bid him goodbye and went inside to then sneak out the back and back to the Populaire. Going in she changed and after eating a little she headed back to her make shift bed and laid down letting today's troubled melt away she went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Populaire~~~~~~~~

A group of men sat on horses looking up at the building. The head guy smiling. "Well boy there it is the old opera house."

The one to the side looked over. "What are we doing her Merripen?"

He smiled. "They say the Phantom burned the place down and everyone left in a hurry leave so many nice things. I say we go exploring and see what we can find."

They men all nodded in agreement. "Well find our way in and raid the place."Turning thier horse they left out of town to lay low a few days till they would return to take on the opera house.

* * *

**_HAPPY READINDS!_**


	6. Who shall save Who

**_Author's Note: _**_Hope you are still enjoying the story. I am sorry for any spelling and grammer errors I will  
_at correct them at a later time.

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

**_Shout outs:_** _Thank you to all who has favorited this story as well as added it to your alerts._

* * *

Angel rose and stretched her arms. Moving to the side she pulled out some supplies and ate in silence thinking to herself. She had been there over a week and she was starting to worry about the Phantom. She knew he was alive and knew he probably still live down in his lair but since the last encounter when he saved her life in the alleyway she hasn't seen or heard him. That was five days ago. Did he leave? Was he still around watching her? There had been time she had thought she felt lke someone was watching her but the feeling left as soon as it came. So she wondered if he really left her for good.

She had been so close to actually knowing him she only wished she could. But since he disappeared she had taken it apon herself to look after the old opera house. Making sure no one come and disturbed her home away from home. She had noticed over the last three days a group of men showing interest in the place and she had once caught a snidbit of thier conversation that they were interested to see what is inside.

Getting up she went to the other box to get dressed. Instead of a dress she pulled on the black trousers and the white shirt similiar to the outfit Meg had worn when she was in the phantom's lair. Grabbing the sword she put it on her belt and taking one of the many passageway she had learned she took to the roof to hide and abserve the happenings bellow.

As she looked down she noticed that group of men was back. '_Why are they so interested in the Populaire.' _She watched as they moved closer to the were five of them. They appeared to be waiting. The smell of smoke aught her attention looking up she noticed a small building at caught fire an as everyone went to help another man joined the group and utilizing the distraction they made thier way inside. '_Oh shit. Lets hope the phantom doesn't know. Maybe they will just leave.' _She took another passageway that led to the rafters were she could hide. But as she jumped to a beam she noticed a cloaked figure moving around down on the stage.

"Why did you have to come out today Eric." She mumbled.

He had stayed in his lair for long enough on the fifth day he hadn't heard anything from the woman and hoping she was finally gone he went to surface to check. All her things were still in box 5 so she was still there but where. Going to the shadow of the stage he looked around. Strange the woman was always in the theater '_Maybe she was in the ballroom it was another room she loved.' _ A whisper caught his attention which he soon dismissed. Before he could turned to leave something connected with the back of his head sending him to his knees. Lights blinking infront of his eyes as he blinked away the pain.

"Look what we have here boys!"

Erik looked up as four men surrounded him. Before he could move to defend himself two grabbed him and after a kick to his back drove him to his knees again. They were young men and with so many they could overpower him. The tallest walked up and ripped his mask over. When he turned is face away the guy grabbed his head an made him look at him. The young man sneered.

"Well, well, well look who it is boys. The devil's child. All grown up. The same one who murdered my father." Erik looked at the young man and noticed the similarites he and his tortuerer had. The man smiled . "Lorence go fetch the others I think I found our game for tonight." Lorence walked off.

The main guy walked up an slid his sword across Erik's shoulder. "You'll pay for what you did to my father. He should of beaten to death. Save the world from having to look apon you." He raised his sword to slash at Erik but a voice reverberating through the rafters stopped him.

"You'll pay for upsetting the Phantom of the opera." Then men looked around tring to find the source of the voice. Erik knew from experience glanced at the rafters. There stood the woman dressed as Meg had in Don Juan. Only different she had a sword on her hip and a rope in her hand glaring down with looked like murder in her eyes.

Judging her arim he watched her jumped off the rafter swining down.

Angel bent her knees making sure she hit true, kicking one of the men holding Erik sending him flying into the orchestra pit. Before the others noticed she quickly climbed back up the rope into the rafters. She knew she would be sore later but the adrinaline coursed through her veins right now.

"Merripan maybe there is a phantom."

Merripen growled. "Don't be stupid Tas there is no Phantom." He raised his sword again.

The voice rang out again. "_YOU WERE WARNED_"

Angel grabbed another rope. While thier backs were turned she swung down grabbing the sword from Merripen and quickly climbing back into the rafters again hiding in the shadows. Putting the sword in her belt she looked down on them hoping they'd leave. She sighed when she saw the other one returned with more.

Lorence returned with three others and Merripen growled. "I'm tired of this game." He pulled out a knife an held it to Erik's throat. Erik went to move an Lorence an another held him down. Merripen looked up. "Alright phantom show yourself or your friend dies."

The voice rang out. "Leave an _your _ lives will be spared."

Merripen growled. "Enough of this." He lashed the knife across Erik's chest. Erik hissed in pain blood seeping from the wound.

Angel gasped as she saw the blood. How dare they attack Erik. Growling she grabbed the rope swinging down kicking Merripen in the face, landing on her feet she drew the other sword fury shown on her face. "Release him... NOW!"

Merripen smiled evily. "Worry about yourself."

As if on cue two men grabbed her Merripen took her swords and threw them away, a foot from Erik. "Fordel, Jibben hold her good." He walked up and ran his hand over her face. "So we have the Devil's child and the devils whore."

Angel kneed him. "Stay the hell away from me."

Merripen straightened an backhanded her sending her to the floor. Erik strained agaisnt the men holding him. His Angel was in trouble and he was powerless to help. He knew by the past what they did to young women. God have mercy on her take him but save her from thier evil ways. He noticed the swords a foot away. _'If only I could get my hand on a sword.'_

Merripen stepped up. "Hold her." The men knelt and held her arms and legs keeping her from moving. "I'm gonna have a little fun." He ripped her shirt opened. He smiled to Erik."Enjoy the show!" He undid his trousers and knelt over the woman who thrashed under him.

"Get off me."

Erik pulled his arm held by the smaller man getting leverage he head butted him. Getting free he grabbed a sword and slashed at one of the men holding her down. He just caught his side. The man turned and punched him sending him back to the floor.

Merripen smiled. "Can't help her now." He leaned down covereing her body.

Erik tried to get free again but was unable to move and was made to watch. But he saw Merripen stiffen and slowly rise up.

Angel wasn't a weakling years of torment and her mother's training made sure of that. She knew how to fight and fight back she will. When her arm was freed she rached into her pocket and pulled out her knife thankful she had it on her. Without a second thought she rammed the blade under merripen's ribs.

As he leaned up she glared. "I warned you." As he fell dead she pulled the knife out and threw it hopeing for luck. It hit true impailing itself into the chest of the man holding Erik.

Rolling she grabbed the swords kicking the other man away she looked at Erik and extended a hand. Erik grabbed it surprised at her strenght when she pulled him to his feet. Handing him a sword they face the advanceing men.. Tas attacked Erik who quickly dispatched the bastards life. As he killed another he looked toward the woman expecting her to be in the corner hiding. But to his surprise she wasn't. She was holding her own. Thought it looked as if she never really had training with a sword but when your life in on the balance you go with instinct not training. His mind was brought back with another man advanced on him.

Angel fought with all her might worried she would soon die because she didn't really know how to use a sword. When the man pulled out a knife an lunged at her she twisted wrapping an arm around his elbow twisting she sent the knife into his own chest. A sting on her back had her turn an the man who snuck up sliced his knife across her cheek. Angel kicked his off balance and she ran her sword through his heart. She looked over at Erik and saw he was fighting two men se went to help when she was grabbed from behind. Before she could scream her mouth was covered. '_What was it with men in this time period that wanted nothing but to rape a woman.'_

"Hush, bitch, you'll pay for what you have done." He let a hand run over her exposed skin. He barried his fave in her hair adn she shivered in revoltion at the feel of his mouth on her neck. "Merripen had a good idea." His hand journeyed down to between her legs. "I bet you'll be sweet." Angel wimpered she felt helpless he has complete control an she was scared. Glancing toward Erik she called out with her mind praying he heard '_ERIK HELP ME PLEASE.' _The man started to turn an lead her off.

Erik had just killed the last guy when his scences shot off as if someone had called him. He looked over and saw a large man holding the woman. He watched as he touched her causing her to close her eyes an whimper in fear. Glaring he grabbed the punjab lasso throwing it over a beam he looped it around the bastards neck, yanking on it till he released the woman. She surprised him yet again.

Angel felt the man let her go an she turned to see Erik had put the lasso around his neck. Before she knew what she was doing she ran to Erik's side and grabbing the rope helped him pull the man off his feet. When he fell silent they dropped the rope letting the body hit the floor.

Angel turned to Erik looking at the slah on his chest. "Are you okay?"

Erok stepped forward and touched her cheek. "I'm fine what about you." She nodded and he looked around. "Go i'll dispose of them." He started to move and she stopped him.

"We'll do it together." An so together they got rib of the bodies and cleaned up the blood. As they went to the stage Angel grabbed Erik's hand. "Come with me."

As they walked across the stage Erik stopped long enough to grab his mask and put it back on. She continue to lead him up to bax 5. Walking in she lead him to the makeshift bed.

"Please sit down and take off your shirt." Erik went to protest but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Please."

Not taking his eyes off her he removed his shirt an sat. Angel grabbed her backpack and pulled out her first aid kit and worked on cleaning and patching up his chest.

Erik watched her work Transfixed by her ice blue eyes. "What is your name Angel of Darkness?"

She smiled. "Thats it."

He frowned. "What?"

"My name is Angel." She knew his but wasn't ready to tell him that story yet. "An yours?"

He smirked. "The Phantom fo the Opera."

"Your real name."

"... Erik... Ow"

Angel grimiced. "I'm sorry." She taped the last of the bandage on. When she went to move Erik stopped her penching her chin between his fingers he turned her face an taking the cloth she used he cleaned the cut on her cheek.

After a moment he relized she was trembling. Was she cold? "What's wrong?"

She shoke her head but he saw the tear. "I... I never killed anyone... An I was close to get... They tried to..." Her shivering turned almost violent. Not knowing what to do Erik took her into his arms, As he laid back Angel wrapped herself around him needing his comfort. Taking his cloak he covered them up as he held her.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Angel's trembling finally went away she stayed snuggled agaisnt Erik.

Erik was surprised she wasn't scared of him. She saw him without his mask an didn't care. "Are you alright?"

Nodding she got up and pulled what looked like fabric from her bag stepping out of view she changed.

Erik sat up wondering what she was doing but his question was answered when she walked back in in stange clothes.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes. I had to get out of those they made me feel dirty."

She sat down beside him. "Thank you again for saving my life."

"I believe we are now even."

Angel nodded an her eyes fell to his chest. That was a mistake. Her mind wondered to the manny fanfiction she had read and written. He had a beautigul body, Gerald Butler did him justice an yet he had a little more then the actor. She couldn't help her mind wondering to one of her many fantasies. Invisioning what it would be like to make love to him. To show him how a modern woman shows her appretiation for the Phantom.

Erik staired at Angel who staired at his chest. He didn't know what to think, till he saw her cheeks flushed and she seemed to squeeze her thighs together. Scooting closer his nose an inch from hers.

"What thoughts are you thinking?" He whispered making Angel's eyes snap to his. He was so close so beautiful.

"Um... My thoughts are my own... for now." She looked him over again unable to control her desire for him.

Erik looked on in facination at the unbridal desire he saw in her eyes. He tilted her chin up. Desire for him? He decided to test fate knowing he may regret it.

Softly in his baratone voice he sang

_Open up your mind, let your facntacies unwind. In this darkn..._

Angel cut him off leaning forward and taking his lips with her. It was unreal she was really kissing him. Erik moaned at the kiss. No woman has ever willing kissed him in such a way. He ran his hand up to her face to take the kiss deeper. His tongure slid scross her bottom lip asking for permission.

Angel excpeted opened up her mouth as she took him deeper. Moving she straddled his lap with a knee beside each hip her arms wrapped around him neck. Erik couldn't get enough of this woman she sat so wantonly on his lap. His hands held her hips holding her close. He could feel her feminie heat against his manhood and it made his trouser uncomfortably tight.

Angel moaned at how good he felt. His hand her strong and calaused but so gently. She couldn't stop herself from moving against him wanting to feel more. Erik held her closer to his chest as he ran her hand under her top. He stopped at the feel of something warm and sticky. Pulling his lips away he looked at her.

"Are you hurt?"

Her hooded gaze met his."Hum."

He pulled his hand away an they saw the red. "Your bleeding." He got up and sat her down going behind her he lifted her shirt looking at the cut. Grabbing the bandage and placed a small one on her.

When he was done Angel turned. "Thank you Erik." She went to put her arms around his neck but he stopped her. Her brows furrowed."What?"

He looked at her. "You need rest an time to heal." He helped her lay down an to his surprise she grabbed the top of his trouseres and yanked him off balance.

Erik was surprised at her strangth. He was caught off guard and had to catch himself now he was know leaning over her.

Angel had no clue what had came over her she just knew she wanted him. She ran her hands up his chest, to trace his face.

Erik closed his eyes savoring her touch. "Please stay with me Erik I don't want to be alone tonight."

Erik looked down at her. "It's improper."

"I don't care. Please Erik."

Who was this woman who tempted him so? Why did she want him to stay? Why did she want him regardless? Sighing knowing he couldn't deny her he sat back. "Fine I'll stay." He went to move away when Angel caught his hand. Silently she lifted the makeship blanket in invitation.

Erik looked at the curtain she used for a blanket it wouldn't keep them warm.

"Alright. I'll be right back." She let him go and he slipped into his passageway and back down to his lair.

Angel had to pinch herself. was all this real? Was she at home dreaming? Only to awaken alone.

A couple of minute later Erik returned. Angel but her lip to keep from moanign. He had changed into a pair of soft black pants. In his hands he carried a blanket. She laid back. Erik sat beside her and took off his boots and laid beside her covering them up. He stiffened a moment when Angel snuggled against him putting her hand on his chest. He wrapped am arm around her. Angel curled herself into Erik's warmth putting her arm across his stomach she slid her feet against his leg smiling when he jumped at the feel of her cold feet.

Holding her close he rubbed his chin agaisnt the top on her head gently stroking her arm till he heard her even breathing telling him that she was asleep. This strange woman this Angel fell asleep in his arms as if he hadn't just murdered men. He was astounded by her. When needed she didn't break down she had fought back and killed a few men. He had expected her feeling different when it finally hit her that she had killed but she thought she took it very well. Sighing he slid off his mask and sat it beside him. For tonight he would enjoy her company and her warmth for tomorrow she would realize everything and fear him. HE would run from his touch. Holding her close he sighed against her hair.

"Sleep my Angel an have innocent dreams for tonight I will keep the monsters away, till the dawn when I become one."

* * *

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	7. Her Story

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

**_Author Notes: _**_Hope you are still enjoying it. I will go back and fix any grammer and spelling later so please  
_excuse that.

* * *

Was the dream real did she fall asleep beside the Phantom. Angel reached for Erik hoping to see him but only came to emptiness. Opening her eyes she sat up. Was he ever really there or was it all a dream. She touched her cheek. No it hadn't been a dream. So where was he. She touched the indentation were his head had been. The makeshift pillow still had a little warmth to it so he hadn't left to long ago. How dare he? She offered herself last night an he had been a gentleman an he had promised to stay with her. She shivered trying to forget about what transpired yesterday. So he though he could just slip out on her.

"Sorry old boy it won't be that easy. I'm very stubborn."

Going to her bag she changing into some of her modern clothes and slipped on her shoes. Running to a passageway she made her way underground. _'You can't hid from me mister phantom I know your secrets.'_ She almost laughed at herself for her comment.

Finding the underground lake she looked for the boat. "Crap forgot I left it." Thinking about how she left last time she stepped into the water and slowly waded her way back down. Steppind carefully she listening seeing if she heard him.. She felt her foot hit something and before she would gasped she was pulled under.

Deep in his lair Erik settles back in the chair dropping the pen. Looking down he saw he had sketched Angel. He couldn't help but run his fingers over the picture. Maybe he could have stayed till she awoke. She may have not thought him a monster. Could she still desire him? He remembered the look in her eyes they could have burned him easily.

He was so entranced in his thoughts he almost missed the sound of the bell alarting him someone was coming close to a trap. He got up and taking a tunnel ran to one of his underwater traps he saw a fimiliar figure under the water. "Confounded woman must I always _save_ your life." He wanted to wait to see if she could save herself.

Angel fought against the rope, it tightened around her ankle with each move could this water be this deep. It had to be 10 feet easy. Her lungs burned, going to her pockets she searched for her knife. It wasn't there. As everything started to go black a hand on her face made Angel's eyes shot opened, there before her was Erik saving her again. Or was he here to finish her.

Erik leaned down and pressed his lips to Angel's. She felt like she could die. He was kissing _her!_ But she felt the breath he pushed into her lungs.

Erik reached down and worked on the rope. Damn why was he so good at setting traps. An why the hell did she have to fall into another one. Seeing he couldn't untie it he reached for his knife. His burning Lungs sent him back to the surface to gulp air. As he worked on the rope again. Angel grabbed his shoulder and Erik knew she needed more air. Pulling himsefl level with her he pressed his lips agaisnt hers again, giving her air. Going back down he cut the rope on her ankle, Wrapping his arm around her waist he kicked off and swam to the surface.

Angel was unmoving. Quickly swimming to the bank Erik lifted her and sat her on the ledge. As soon as he back his the rocks Angel started to cough expelling the water that was in her lungs. Erik pulled himself up and laid down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes trying to catch thier breathe. Angel turned her head to look at Erik.

"You don't play around when you set your traps."

Erik hid his smile. "They are there for a reason."

Angel leaned on her arm. "To keep people out."

Erik looked at her. "A concept my dear you apparently don't get."

Angel smiled. "I'm just stubborn."

"No dought."

Before he could move Angel placed a hand on her neck and leaning over kissed him. "Thank you again for saving my life."

Erik stood up."Something I'm doing alot lately." He walked off Angel jumped up and followed him.

"Go back to the surface."

"No!"

"Go back!"

"No I came to find you."

Erik rounded on her. "Get out. Go back to were you belong."

Angel felt like she had been slapped. But in knowing his temper she stood her ground. "I can't go back."

"Go." They were now coming through a door in the swan room. Angel wanted to admire the swan bed but she kept her attention on Erik.

"Just because others have shown you no kindness doesn't mean you need to always be rude." When he didn't respond she grabbed his arm and puling hard pulled him off balance which made him tumble onto the bed. A fact Angel tried to ignore. She stood infront of him, pushing him back down. "If you try to get up again I'll sit on you."

He didn't listen, he tried to get up and Angel pushed him back down an did as she said. With a knee beside each hip she straddled his lap. "Give up now?"

Erik was dumb founded this was the second time this woman sat in his lap. He had to try something else. Erik wrapped his hands around her throat and applied a gentle but firm pressure.

"I could kill you now."

Angel brought her hands to his face. "But you won't." Her fingers slid under the mask. Erik's hands tightened she leaned forward as best she could. "I've seen you with out the mask already."

Erik's hands still on her throat loosened his fingers allowing her to remove his mask. Erik closed his eyes knowing she would now look apon him in disgust and not the desire he had seen the night before. But his eyes shot opened at the pressure on the scared side of his face. Angel had kissed him! He watched as se leaned over and ran kisses over his face. When he looked at her eyes he saw desire. This woman wanted him. HIM! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

Angel looked deep into Erik's beautiful green eyes. She saw restrained desire, an it thrilled her. Knowing she was probably playing with hire she leaned in an kissed him.

The phantom in Erik clawed it's way to the surface. He has wanted femine flesh for so long an here was a woman so willingly giving herself over to him. Even Christine didn't want him like Angel did. Erik tried to keep control but he felt the Phantom winning. Praying he wasn't making a mistake he allowed the phantom to take control.

As Angel sat dack she almsot gasped at the look in Erik's face. _'Get ready Angel it looks like your about to her burned.'_ As soon as the thought crossed her mind Erik's hands moved, one fisting in her hand and the other branding her wiast. She was yanked flush again his chest in a move she was almost embaressed to think, made her instantly wet. Raising her hands to his hair she pushed her fingers through the strands. _'The movie had it wrong he didn't wear a wig.' _With a growl Erik captured her lips with his in a deep almost violent kiss. She tasted do good he couldn't get enough of her. An the little whimpers excited the phantom beyond belief.

Angel rubbed herself against him needing to feel himsefl inside her.. In a swift motion Angel bearly noticed Erik flipped them. She now laid on the bed the phantom looming over her and she had to say it set her heart racing. He kissed her again before letting his lips trail down her neck. Angels hand found the openeing of his shirt and she ran her hands over the strong muscles. She tried to pull the shirt off but found she couldn't

"Erik?" He laughed and sitting up long enough he pulled off the shirt and threw it to the floor. He returned to her lips like a partched man finally getting water. Lifting her leg she rubbed it agaisnt his. Erik lifted the unusual top she wore and trailed kisses over her stomach before fully pulling her top off. He staired at the strange cloth that covered her chest.

Angel rememebring her bra reached up and released the clasps in the middle. Erik swollowed as her breasts were exposed. Were all women like her? Unable to control the phantom in him he leaned down to taste them. "Oh Erik!" He smiled at her moan taking the rosie peak he swirled it around his tongure before he nipped him. Her hips surged up to rub against him. Working his way down he pulled down the strange short trousers she wore followed by his lips.

As he kissed her thigh a splash of color caught his eyes, Leaning back he looked at the picture on her thigh. It wasn't big but it was still a picture on her skin. He couldn't stop stairing it was a pictire of a sheet of music his music surpounded by red roses and black ribbon and in the middle was a mask. His Mask!

"Erik?" Angel sat up seeing what stopped him. He was looking at her tattoo. _'Oh crap no one in this time has tats.'_

"What's this?" He traced the picture with his fingers. "I feel nothing but skin but I see and image maked there. An why the Hell is that image of my music and my mask."

Angel is seeing the mood had changed she got up and got dressed. Not knowing what to say she stepped out and stood at the edge looking over the ledge.

"I don't know where to begin or even if you'll believe me. I'm still having trouble believeing it myself." She heard Erik walk up. She looked at him, he had replaced his mask but hadn't pull on his shirt. Angel couldn't supress a shiver."

"Sorry I completly forgot about your wet clothes there are clothes in the closet help yourself." He walked off into his room. Angel walked back in an went to the closet. The only hing that would fit her was the nightgown. SHe loved the softness of it. As she looked at the clothes she reliazed that had been for Christine. Perfect Christine.

Going back out she found him sitting on her couch. He had changed as well she had to buit back a moan. He wore black soft looking trousers as well as a black shirt. When Angel walked up his eyes widened a moment. As she sat down she looked at him ."Ask your questions?"

"Just one who are you?"

"I'm Angel Pike I'm from America."

"That would explain you are terrible at french."

"But it's worse an you won't believe it."

"What?"

Angel took a deep breath. "I am 26 yeard old an I was born on October 31 1988."

Erik's jaw dropped. "You can't be."

"Yes I'm from the year 2015."

"Your crazy."

"Really. Your name is Erik Destler born with a deformaty your mother hated you she sold you to the gypsies. There you were known as the devil's child. Until you killed the man who harmed you. Madam Giry helped you escape and she brought you here. You lived here since then. Then you became Christine's Angel of Music. You taughted her everything. You fell in love with her. She chose Roaul. An I bet if I pulled back the red curtain there would the Christine statue stand."

He glared. "How?" He jumped up grabbing her throat and pulling her close."How do you know so much?"

Angel tried to wiggle free but couldn't. The hands that had not five minutes ago touched her in passion now hurt her. "I'm my time your story is well known everyone had seen the movie or seen the musicals."

Erik let her go. "Movie?"

"A moving picture with sound."

"Many know of my life?"

"And your story. You have no clue how many woman in my time love you. An who would do anything to meet you and hear your velvet voice. In my time there have been many versions of your story. My favorite is the movie in 2004. An actor named Gerald Butler played you. An stranger enough you and he look alike."

Erik closed his eyes trying to absord everything. "Why would so many love me?"

Angel turned him to make him look at her.. "Who wouldn't? So what you had a troubled past. So what you have killed. I have too.." SHe shoke her head. "The point is your a man with passion that women dream about. Add to the velvet voice and your romantic. Who wouldn't love you."

Erik tilted his head. "So many love me... Are you one of them."

"Umm." She looked anywhere but at him.

"Erik took a step forward. "Are you?"

Angel blushed at a loss for words. "Um!" She went to tuen away to hide her face but Erik grabbed her arms an made her face him. "Why so silent? Usually you never keep quite. Twice now you have offered yourself to me. Why! If everything you said is true then you are like the other women you speak of. Why? Do you want me to bed you do you can tell others you've been with the monster." When she didn't answer he shoke her." Answer me are you just another viper going after what you want."

**_SMACK! _**Angel slapped him. "How dare you? I'm not a snake. I'm not Christine Erik. Yes everysince I was younger an I first read about you I have cared about you. I idolized you because you fought back. This little scar you see it not what really happened. My father tried to kill me and my mother. As a result I was scared similiar to you. The whole side of my fave as well as my chest and arms. Growing up I was always called a freak and a monster. My mom moved us around so I could find peace." She was having a hard time holding back the tears at the memory." One place we moved to the parents were superstisious they called my mother a witch for bearing a demon's child. The day we were about to move I had just turned 13 so I went to the park. A group of teenagers cornered me they called me a freak an a monster. They threw stones at me saying something as hidious as i didn't deserve to live. I ran. On my way home a man grabbed me an tried to hurt me my mother saved me an we left but that night I had enough." She looked at Erik who's legs had given out an he sat on her couch. "That night I tried to take my own life. My mother stopped me she said I wasn't alone she gave me these book called Phantom of the Opera. Books about you. I could relate to you an I vowed I would be a victim no more. Your tales save me."

Erik was dumbfounded at the woman whos life was so simialr to his.. "But you have no scars. How?"

Angel sat beside him. "When I was 17 I beged my mother to help me. I have saved money and between me and her paid for me to have plastic surgery. They fixed all my scars. I have a few left but none bed enough except for the one on my face. I have dreamed since I was 18 to met you.. To be with you. An I mean no disrespect and please don't get mad but I had always though Christine a fool for choosing a mer boy of money and society for a man would could have given her so much more."

Erik couldn't think straight this woman confused hi, "An the picture on your skin."

"I got it when I turned 18 I wanted something of you always with me. So I designed it an had it done."

"How is it done?"

"Someone takes a needle and dot colors into your skin to form a picture."

"An you got one of me... Why?"

Angel turned away her face turning red. "You'll think me ridiculous."

Erik lifted his hand and cupped her cheek turning her to face him. He saw her embaressment. "Why?"

Angel looked deep into his eyes and after a deep breathe braced herself for the rejection. "Because I love you!"

Erik's hand fell from her face. He had to of heard her wrong. "What?"

"I love you. Every since I was younger."

Erik's eyes glassed over. She loved him? How? Why? SHe never really knew him. ONly what she read in book. An he was sure the book were entirly different then him. She was in love with a fictional character not him. Wasn't she?

Angel took his silence as rejection. "I'm sorry I disturbed your solitude. "Getting up she ran from the room taking the tunnel that would head back to the surface fighting back tears. '_I will not cry!_'

* * *

**_Hope you are enjoying it_**

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	8. Erik, Angel and the Phantom

**Author's Notes: **_Thank you again to everyone who is follwoing and favorited this story. I hope you are really enjoying it. _

**_SHOUT OUTS: _**_Thank you again to all the comments and a special thank you to **Nakia-Park23** for your advice to help me write this chapter._

* * *

Eric was so confused. How could she love him? SHe had to be lieing! Wasn't she? His hands went into his hair as his mind wondered.

_Could she really love him?_

**No one can love us?**

_But she said she knew everything about us. She has been through similar._

**But look she isn't scared anymore. She fixed her face. We can never do that.**

_She's different._

**Don't tell me you believe the future crap. Erik we know better.**

_But you saw as well as I the desire and admiration in her eyes._

**She doesn't love us. She loves a fictional character. She loves only what she dreamt up.**

_And that apparently is us._

The slamming of the tunnel door caught his attention. She was gone! The phantom huffed '**Told you so.' **Erik shoke his head pushing back the voice and getting up. He couldn't let her leave not after hearing what he did.

"She can not leave till I know if it is really me she loves." Forgetting his cloak he ran after her. Entering the tunnel he saw a climps of her nightgown turning the corner. He heard her sniffs as if trying to keep from crying. Taking off after her he ran nearly sliding around the corner.

Angel looked back an saw she was being chased. '_Oh my why is he after me... You forget Angel he can't aford his secrets to get out. If he catches you he may kill you... Run... Run ... RUN!"_ She pushed her legs to go faster scared of what would happen if he caught her.

"Damn she's fast." Erik pushed himself faster. How could she be this fast she was barefooted. "Angel! Wait!"

Angel ran from the heartbreak. She had to leave. Why was she even here?

Erik pushed himself to his limit. '_Come on you can catch a mear slip of a woman.'_

**'Take a side tunnel you know these tunnels better then her. She'll run for her life from the monster. You have to outsmart her."**

_'I am not a monster.'_

**'Don't argue. If you want to catch her trust me.'**

Erik took a side tunnel pushing his feet to move he came to the exit he stopped and saw he had gotten ahead of her. He waited in the shadows waiting for her to pass. He saw her face as she rounded a corner. As she passed the hidden corridor he had just taken. He leaped out and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off her feet ignoring her scream.

Angel fought against his hold. '_Was he going to kill her?'_ She squirmed trying to get her feet back on the ground for some leverage. She was tall but he had a good 6 or 7 inches on her. She held back a whimper as she felt him start to walked back toward his lair... '_She was dead.'_

"Let me go. Please let me go. I promise to leave you alone. I promise to not tell anyone about you. I'll disappear just please let me go."

Erik stopped his attention snapping to the woman he held. Her voice held so much fear. Fear for what. The Phantom whispered across his mind.'**Monster!' **He hold went from gripping her struggling for to embracing it. Why did she fight him so. Knowing she couldn't stop thrashing about he sighed. Turning her in his arms he looked at her eyes an was nearly undone by the fear in those ice blue depths. Cupping her cheek he hide his smile as for that simple move made her freeze. Now he could see hope pushing the way through the fear. Leaning down he placed his lips agaisnt her.

He had meant it to only be a simple kiss but her hand wrapped around his neck and held him close. She kissed him as if it would be the last time she would feel his embrace. Erik could taste the saltyness from her tears. Pulling back he kissed each eyelid and looked out her. Without a second though he scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"Come back with me?" She nodded and he walked back toward his lair.

The phantom in him making him look at the woman in his arms. '**Take her..'**

_'No'_

**She has offered herself twice we have right. Take her make her scream for us.'**

_'No.'_

**'What has changed Erik. She is just another snake like **_**her**_** she will serve her purpose and we will send her on her way.'**

_'Why now. You have been quite for the last year. An in the last few days you come back and try to take over. No this time I am in control.'_

**'We shall see Erik. We are the Phantom of the Opera and that is what is expected of us.'**

Angel looked up into Erik eyes and noticed as he walked his mind was somewhere else. He looked as if his mind was arguing with itself... Oh boy. Where the rumors true. She remembered in things she had read that he had a sort of split personality. There was Erik and then there was the Phantom. If she didn't know better she would have she had seen them both. Erik was sweet and he could be gentle. She was sure when he had killed the men that the Phantom was present. Whenever he was mean and had a temper his eyes seem to fleck with yellow around the iris. Was that the Phantom. She was almost scared to find out. _Almost_

As they entered back into the lair. Erik walked over an sat her on her couch again slowly sitting beside her. He watched her as if he was afraid she would leave. Angel curled her legs under her. Erik had looked her over and gotten up and walked out of the room. Angel looked after him. Okay what the heck. She looked down and swallowed. No wonder. When she had curled her legs under her the stange nightgown had opened to reviel her thighs and the tattoo. Did he really not like the tattoo.

He walked back in with his cloak and drapped it across her lap. Angel smiled. "Ever the gentleman."

He looked at her and Angel saw the gold in his eyes... The Phantom? "No my dear. But if I continue to see your skin in such a fashion. I may not be able to stop what will happen and I dought very much that you can handle us both."

"You both?"

The gold was gone. "I mean handle me. My thirst for the flesh as you would say."

She knew that he was covering what he had just said. "Does the tattoo bother you?"

He smiled . "No it is quite intriguing." The gold was back. "I would love to study it more closely." He leaned closer. "With my hands as well as my lips." The gold melding back into green and he sat back looking sheepish.

Angel looked on curious. There was deffently something about him such as the different personalities. But she was more turned on by the phantom half then scared...

Erik cleared his throat. "You told me everything except how you got here?"

She knew he was trying to change the subject but she answer him. As she though back the heartache came back. Pulling her knees to her chest she set her chin on her knees her eyes watering.

"What did I say?" Erik was at her side in an instant. His hand brushing the tear aside. "What is it?"

Angel sighed. "It is nothing you said it is the reason I'm here."

"I don't understand."

"To start I'll say I am apart of a theater group we would travel and perform plays. As I had said I had changed my face so I could fit in more. I thought I would always be alone. Two years ago my mother died. Or so I'm told. My mother was in an accident and they never found her body. She had left me alot of money in her will. So I got with the instructer and had it set up to come to paris to study the arts. Before we left I met Ryan. He was a nice man. He was such a gentleman. He took me on dates." Erik curious gaze made her change her words." He courted me as you would say. I fell in love with him. He was apart of our theator troup. When we moved to Paris he asked me to live with him and to love him. I thought he has loved me. We had a new girl come in named Christa she had a beautiful voice. Everyone loved her. There was rumors that Ryan fancied her. I didn't want to listen. I thought he loved me and only me..

The day I came here. I was on my way home. I always walk beside the Populaire. Because I always imagined you here. Well that day I went hom early and when I got there I found Ryan and Christa together... You see in my time people don't have to be married or even engaged to bed each other. I found them together in bed. I confronted him an he said he was sorry he loved me and I was his true love. Christa got up telling me that they didn't need to hide anymore that there was no way someone like Ryan could love a freak like me. You see everyone I was around knew I idolized you so she said I needed to go be with you the freak and I lost my temper I hit her. Ryan was so made he turned me around and punched me. I didn't care what I did to him so I fought back in knocked him out. I ran to my room grabbing all my stuff and grabbing our jewlery. Going to the bank I pulled everything of my intending to go back to America. But I felt draw to the Populaire so I ran here. While standing on the stage I heard a voice your voice. Without seeing the trap door I stepped backwards and fell. I could have sowrn I saw a masked man looking down at me when I fell. When I woke up I was here."

She looked up at Erik waiting for his response. He looked at her. "You have been through so much." His head was really from the information. It was quite stragne that the people who had hurt him were name Roual and Christine as he was know as the Angel of Music. But in her situation her was Angel and the ones to hurt her were Ryan and Christa.. Was history reapeating itself ? An if so why did she have to suffer. She was a beautiful woman. She had seen his face and did not run. Now he knew why. They were the same.

He saw the trouble in her mind and wanting to put her to ease. He got up and walked over to the organ. He knew one way to make her feel better. Sitting down he took a deep breathe and began to play.

Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Angel sighed as his voice caressed her. His voice was wonderful. Gearld Butler had nothing on the real thing. She settled back and closed her eyes letting the song lull her to sleep something this song has always been able to do.

Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendour  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling lighy  
And listen to the music of the night

Her mind finally drifted into a dream filled sleep were she and the phantom played till thier hearts content.

When he finished the song Erik looked back and smiled. Angel was asleep a smile on her face she her cuddled his cloak close to her chest. This woman was something special. Getting up he gentle picked her up and took her to the swam room. Silently cursing himself when he noticed the bed was still wet. Sitting her on the couch in the room he quickly changed the sheets and picking her up again he laid her down covering her with his cloak and smiled when she sighed and tryed to snuggled closer to his touch.

Stepping back he pulled the sliver tassle and let the black curtains fall around her. He turned and quickly left the room not stopping till he got to the roof. It was night already? The day went by fast? He pulled off his mask an let his face turn toward the heaven. Who saw he deserved such a wonderful creature such as the one who slept bellow. This had to be a trick let him feel happiness then take it away.

**'She's down there alone. Go! Take her! She is willing!'**

"She is willing but I am not. Not yet at least."

'**A week ago you could have taken her and thought nothing of it. We will never have Christine back. Why not settle for some fun from a woman who is willing. You heard her from where she is from women were bedding all the time with out ridicule. We can bed her an there be no problem.'**

"I will not do that to her. Not after what she had revieled to me today,"

'**Erik bedding a man means nothing to her... How many times do you think _Ryan _ bedded her before she found out about his mistress?**

Erik growled the Phantom was right but he still wouldn't do that to her.

'**You know you want to!'**

"Yes I want her. I want every inch of her sweet flesh. An I will make her ours and take her... But just not yet."

The phantom growled. '**Fine I will let you run this show. But be warned Erik we are one and I will not sit by forever while you deny me my hunger. For one is all it would take an I will take over and claim her for us.'**

He felt the phantom pull back into his mind as he made his way back down to his lair. After looking in on her he made his way to his room. Laid in his bed he let him mind wonder. As he drifted to sleep his dreams seemed to follow her in the tale she told me on how she got here. I had watched on as if a ghost things I have never dreamed about filled my mind.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_Hope you are enjoying the story. There will be a poll to help me out on a decision on an event in the story.

_**HAPPY READINGS!**_


	9. In the Lair

Angel was surprised when she awoke she was more comfortable then she had been for over a week. Slowly opeinging her eyes she smiled. She was in the swan bed covered with Erik's cloak. Where was Erik? Getting up she explored the lair, opening door. She found him asleep in his bed. Thinking about doing something nice for him she explored till she found the kitchen. Searching she found eggs, bacon, mushroom, and cheese. Thinking quickly she got to work making him breakfast.

In his room Erik turned in his sleep. His dreams were beign pleagued by a certain little angel. He saw the phantom taking over and indeed making her scream thier name in ectasy. Bolting up he looked around the room. Damn that dream made his trousers uncomfortable. The phantom said he would back off but he didn't stop trying to persuade him. His senses went into alart when he heard the movement in his lair. Grabbing his punjab lasso he made his way through the lair toward the sound. Stopping against the kitchen door he couldn't hide his smile. Sitting the lasso down he leaned agaisnt the door a moment watching her. She was cooking.. She still wore the nightgown.. Why was it so arosing to watch her cook in a nightgown. Taking a step in he smiled as he went to place a hand on her shoulder.

Angel had just pulled the bacon out of the skillet and set that aside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping out of her skin she dropped the skillet and the hot metal made contact with her arm before clattering to the floor.

"Fuck!" She grabbed her wrist. "Erik please don't sneak up on me."

He grabbed her arm and looked at the red skin were she had been burned. "I'm sorry." He went to the side and grabbed a box. Coming back over he branned and canister and rubbing a clear gel over the spot. Quickly followed by wrapping it up. The whole time Angel looked on almost in a transe. He was so gentle. This was the Erik side. "Sorry."

She shrugged ."It's okay. I forgot how you make no noise when you move." She gestered to the table. "Have a seat."

Erik watched her as he sat down. Angel quickly made thier plates and adding bacon sat it down infront of him. Followed by coffe. "I hope you are hungry?"

He could only nod, though he didn't pick up his fork till she sat down across from him. They ate in silence his mind wondering as to how to ask the question he wants.

Angel could tell he had something on his mind. "I guess I'll head back up so I can get some more clothes."

Erik took his chance. "About that?"

"What?"

"Move your clothes down here. After the other day staying in the old Populaire just isn't safe anymore."

Angel tilted her head. "Are you asking to move in with you down here."

Erik didn't asnwer. "Erik?" He got up and went to his organ Angel followed. "Erik? Are you?"

He rounded on her and she noticed the yellow was back. "YES! Alright. Yes were asking you to stay down here." He advanced on her backing her up against the organ. Leaning over he braced a hand on each side of her hips. "Or do you not want to stay with a monster who wished to ravish you ever second. I perfer you to stay here. Were I can keep an eye on you."

She smiled the phantom was really trying to make his intention known. "I'll need help with my stuff you know."

His eyes settled back into green. "Fine go change and we'll go up."

"I can't."

"Why?"

She sighed and pushed on his chest making him take a step back. "Because two reasons 1.) I will not take Christine hand me down clothes. I shutter to think having to wear something she did. Expecially this nightgown. 2.) I am bigger then she was I can't fit her clothes."

The yellow was back in full force. "You'll were what is provided. They don't fit wear a corset."

Angel crossed her arms. "I will not. Not only am I taller then her I have more meat on my bone. God how could you fall for a stick like her with no personality."

The phantom grabbed her throat. "You will not disrespect my angel."

"She's not yours. She never was. God Phantom what was she 18 years old?"

"She was nineteen."

Angel gave a harsh laugh. "Likely story. You fell for a mear child, a child both spoiled and foolish. Where I am from that is illegal. You are what 29 30 years old were I am from you would have been thrown in jail for being a pervert. So unless you want to explain to _Erik _ why I am suddenly gone I sujest you drop the big bad phantom act and face the facts. For once in your life." She removed his hand and grabbing the lapels on his shirt pulled him forward using him to stand on tiptoe so her eyes were level with his glaring. " YOU. HAvE. MET. YOUR. MATCH. I am not scared of you and never will be."

His hand grabbed her and she watched and the green swirled taking over the yellow. Slowly he slid her hand off his shirt letting her go back to her feet. She knew his other side. She knew his secret and instead of running she stood up to the phantom. "Fine lets go get your things and some clothes that will fit."

She huffed and walked pasted him. "An you can tell your little phantom friend that if he implies that I am fat one more time then you both shall suffer that consequence. I am tired of the cruel world making fun of me and I fight back. You of all people should know how that feels." She sat down in the boat and crossed her arms. She knew she wouldn't be mad for to long so she was gonna use it for whats its worth.

Erik stepped into the boat and grabbed the ore. Slowly rowing down the lake his mind wondered as he forced the Phantom close to the surface.

_'How dare you? You are gonna ruin everything. She was gonna stay and you almost messed it up.'_

**'She disrespected Christine. Our Angel. No one does that.'**

_'She isn't ours anymore. Why did you insult her. I never seen her this mad since when you inplied she was as she said fat.'_

_'_**She isn't fat. She is volumptuous. With a body that would tempt me to beg.'**

_'You could have told her that and help get her that much closer to our bed.'_

**'No help needed she already want us. She isn't dumb. She's figured out our secret.'**

He falthered a minute in rowing looking down and the woman. How could she figure it out.

**'She can tell. You heard her she spoke to me and warned me of what you would think.'**

_'No she isn't dumb.'_

They reached the shore and they followed the passageway up to box five. Angel going to the next box quickly changed. Erik helped her grab up all her stuff from box five as well as the clothes she had in the next box.

"Hey Erik?"

"Yes."

"Since I am gonna be down in the lair with you do you think it is appropiet if I went and did some shopping for us."

"I believe so."

"Okay once we get this down there I'll go get us some supplies."

"Only if I acompany you."

"What about your mask?"

"I have a flash mask I can wear. It is uncomfortable and only lasts a couple of hours but it will work."

"Okay." They took everything downstairs and after waiting for Erik to apply the flash mask Angel had changed into a red dress. Taking a new passageway they made thier way back to the surface to brave the town.


	10. De Chagny

_**Author's Note: ** I got board so I posted these two chapters hope you are enjoying them._

* * *

When they surfaced Angel blinked at the sun on her face. It felt wierd to come from the cool confortable lair to out here were the sun was shining. Taking a side ally Erik led her into town. Stopping at the bank she traded another two rings for more money as she walked out Erik scowled.

"Why must you trade your jewlery for money. I have more then enough."

Angel smiled evily. "Because it isn't mine. The jewlery I have been trading belonged to Ryan and Christa."

Erik laughed. "I must get a couple things you go get you another dress. I hate to see you wear a 'hand me down'"

As he walked off Angel walked into the dress store and immedietly found a beautiful fabric of midnight blue that almost twinkied in the light. Perfect. After getting the messurement the dress make smiled as she piad.

"It'll be ready in a week ma'am."

"Thank you."

Going to the next store she bought a few lady things such as another brush and some perfume. As she walked out her bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." She looked up and groaned.

William smiled back down at her. "How have you been I haven't seen you in almost a week. Is everything alright?"

"Yes." She started to walked off.

"Angel wait."

She froze and turned on him. "How do you know my name?"

He looked sheepish. "The banker told me."

"And why prey tell did he do that?"

"I have asked."

"Oh well." She walked off toward the market for the food.

"Angel please let me explain."

"Explain what you have interrigated people to find out who I am?"

"To protect you!"

She rounded on him. "Protect me from what?"

"From danger."

She crossed her arms. "And why would you think I am in danger?"

"Because I know you are lieing. I know your not staying at the hotel. They never saw you before except for the time I dropped you off and then they said you snuck out the back. A maid said she saw you walk toward the old Populaire. An look at you. There is a cut on your cheek and a bruise on your neck." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer a move that made Angel wince for he put pressure on the cut on her back. "Tell me who he is an I can protect you. Come with me so you won't get hurt anymore."

"William let me go!"

"You have to come with me. I have an estate right outside of paris me and my brother both have houses there you can come stay with me were you can be safe. You said do yourself you are not from here. What will happen if something happen. You said you were here alone who will protect you?"

She pushed on his chest trying to make him let her go. He was just 3 inches taller then her. She tought he was weak but there was enough muscle to hold her still. Where was Erik she could use his help about now?"I have someone to protect me and believe me when I say if you don't take your hands off me he'll or I'll break them."

"Angel?"

"I sujest monsieur that you let her go, _now."_

Erik had just walked out of the store his music papers in hand." Angel?" His attention was turned Angel was marching down the street looking annoyed as the yound fob was trying to get her attention he watched as she rounded on him. _Did she care for the fob? Did she forget him so soon? _ As he looked on her saw her eyes and how annoyed and angry she was. He smiled so the young man has made her mad. He supressed a growl as the man touched her check and then grabbing her into his arms. He made his way over trying to push the phantom back down who has rose to the surface after seeing Angel wince the the stupid boy putting pressure on her back.

I have someone to protect me and believe me when I say if you don't take your hands off me he'll or I'll break them."

"I sujest monsieur that you let her go, now."

Angel looked up an he almsot smiled at the relief on her face. With William's attention on the phantom she was able to push him away. As soon as she did Erik wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

William looked on fumming as he was interupted. The name who stood before him had an air of danger to him. An he held the woman he wanted. "Who are you sir."

Angel though quickly. "This is my suitor William. I met him the day I arrived. He has helped me out in many way to grow accustomed to this new area."

"Really? An is he also the one who has harmed you?"

Before she could answer Erik took a step forward.'uh oh his eyes are going yellow again. The phantom picks the worst time. "Listen closly boy stay away from my Angel or deal with me. She had made it known she isn't interested in you. So take that as a response and move on to another."

William looked at her. "So this is what you chose. A deranged man who is mad and who abuses you?"

"He doesn't hurt me he protects me."

William gestered to her. "Apparently he hasn't done a very good job. Look at you."

Erik took a step closer and Angel pulled him back. "No not here." When he looked down at her she whispered so only he could hear. "Phantom please. Here you'll have the police after me you and Erik just let the worthless fob live and lets go in peace. Please!" His eyes changed and he nodded. Looking at the young man he glared. "Be warned to stay away from us." With that he lead Angel away they quickly did thier shopping and made thier way back to the secrete passageway to lead back down to the lair...

William sat on the bench glaring at the alley the couple disappeared to. He had to get her away from that man he was dangerous. You could see that in just how he held himself. He remembered the night the Populaire burned down that man resembles the phantom. But could it be? He pulled out the letter he had recieved. He remembered sending on to his brother and was glad for a response.

_'Brother,_

_Thank you for your letter we are happy to hear your visit to Paris was a nice one_

_I hope the woman you wrote about will love you as my wife has._

_As to your concern. You worry the woman is in trouble, help her._

_Keep her away from the Populaire. Who knows if that monster is still alive._

_He will stop at nothing to get what he wants and kill in the process, I should know._

_We'll be in Paris soon and when I arrive I will assist you as best I can._

_Two should be able to finally rid this world of the beast below._

_Hope the coming days are brighter for you brother._

_Sincerly, your brother_

_Vicomte Roual de Chagny_

William smiled as he closed the letter. Yes his brother would know. He had chose Christine and wonderful woman but held no flame to his Angel. He should of just whisked her off. She would be his she would make the perfect wife. A little high strung but that was to be expected. That was easily broken. He folded the letter and placed it into his jacket. His little brother was always the favorite he got to marry for love. William was almost remove from the family when he made such a sujestion. He needed to act fast. His parents made it clear if he didn't marry within the year the title an everything that goes with it will go to his little brother. He knew this woman would be what his parents wanted. It was who he wanted and he will have her.

He smiled as his eyes glazed over. _'Maybe I'll use this MAN to ride me of the annoying little brother as well.' To bad he couldn't have fun with Christine as well_. Maybe before he kill her he will. But his main goal will be for HIS ANGEL.

"Soon my Angel I'll clip your wings and you will be forever mine.!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_ Please help me out in the poll on my page. I have an idea and it will be wonderful. How will Eick, Angel , Christine and Roaul handle a deranged brother who will to kill everyone to get what he wants. Will Erik and Roaul put thier differences to the side to defent the women they love?_

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	11. Movie Night!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

**_Author's Note: _**_I hope you are enjoying the store. _

**_Assistance: _**_This is something new but I would like some help here. I have a poll on my page. As you have seen William is Roaul's brother and I do have plans  
_for Erik and Roaul later now I want to see the place in which they should all meet. I have four different choices and if you can't get to the pol then leave an answer in the review board if you like. The choices were.

The Burned down Populaire  
Erik's Lair  
The Cemetary  
A Park in the Woods (Random I know)

I could use assistance with this I have ideas for all of them but don't know which would be best.

* * *

Back in the lair Angel put away the food, thinking of what she'd cook for them. Turning around she headed back to the swan room so she could unpack. She stopped at the door her jaw slacked. Erik stood at the swan bed her backpack infront of him and some of her things on the bed.

"Erik?"

Erik who was holding a scrap of fabric in his hands jumped dropping the fabric an looking at Angel sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was only wanting to help."

Angel sighed an walked over. "An I see in your eyes you have questions."

"Yes many."

"Okay ask away."

Erik smiled. "First question. What is this?" He picked up the scrap of fabric again. Angel gasped at seeing what he held. She went to snatch them out of his hands when he pulled them away. "What are they?"

"Nothing give them back." She went to grab them again an he held them above her head."Oh no fair you are taller them me." She jumped and tryied to grab them. Seeing she couldn't she knew she needed to play firty to get them. Grabbing his shirt she pulled him to her an kissed him. It took all of a minute for his arms to lower. Angel quickly snatched the fabris back and moved it away "YES!"

Before she could put them up they were snatched away again.

"Hey!"

"Answer my question an you'll get them back."

"Alright they are a thong okay."

He looked at them. "What's a thong?"

Angel smiled. 'This should be good.' She tried not to laugh when she answered ."They are my underwear." She pulled on the side of her shorts to show him the string to match the one he held.

Erik's mouth dropped as he staired at her hip then at the fabric in his hand quickly dropping it back on the bed his face turning red. Reaching out he grabbed at a metal square.

"What's this?"

"My laptop!" She pounched knocking them both onto the bed she hugged the laptop tp her chest." I forgot I had it."

Erik sat up. "What's a laptop."

"My computer. An electronic device that can store information. An this stores my stories and videos."

"Videos?"

"Oh my god. I just remembered I have the 2004 Phantom of the Opera movie saved in here."

"The one you spoke of?"

"Yes oh please work." She turned her laptop on an jumped up. "iT'S ALIVE!"

Erik sat beside her and looked at the strange thing. "Who is that? He pointed at the screen.

Angel blushed. "Gerald Butler. He played you in the 2004 movie. He is the sexiest Phaqntom by far." SHe blushed. "At least before you." She turned back to the computer "Okay ready to see your very first movie?"

Erik looked on intrigue an nodded. Angel hopped up and busied herself. She moved pillows closer to the end.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Movie night!" She ran to her bag and digging down she grabbed a big box of candy she had hidden.

"What is that?"

"Heaven! Chocolate covered cookie dough bites. Be right back." She sat the box down and ran to the bathroom. WHen she came back out she looked at Erik. "If you need to go pee go before I start the movie."

Erik left the room Angel giggles '_He actually listened to me.' _ She took off her shoes and plopped down on the swan bed on her stomach a pillow against her chest. Erik walked back in an tilted his head. She was laid out on the bed and his eyes couldn't help but trace her curves. He smiled as the 'tattoo' she called it peeked out from underneath the short trousers she wore.

"Come on." He sat beside her Angel scooted over. "Come on lay on your stomach its fun."

Erik pulled off his boots not wanting to get dirt on the bed an laid on his stomach beside her. Angel smiled and offered him some candy. "Try on. I think you'll like it."

Erik grabbed a small piece an put it in his mouth. His eyes closed an he almost moaned at how good the little sweet tasted. When his eyes opened Angel was smiling at him. "Ready?"

He nodded reaching over an grabbing more sweets.

Angel turned to the computer and started the movie.

"What's that?"

She smiled knowing she'd probably will be answering questions. "It's an automobile."

"Who"s that?"

"That's Roual."

"Where's Christine?"

"You'll see later."

He was quiet as he watched in awe at the moving pictures an sound. She saw his fist clench when Madam Giry said Christine. Angel paused the movie and the picture stopped on Christine.

"Are you okay?"

Erik didn't answer a moment then nodded. "If this is from your time how is it the actors look similiar to the real people.?"

"I don't know."

She turned back to the computer an started the movie again. Erik remained quite for all of a minute. "That sounds very little like Christine. Though she has a lovly voice." He growled as he watched Roaul meet Christine in the dressing room. Though he froze when he heard the phantom. "That's suppose to be me! He sounds nothing like me. With lessons he could pass as fair but he has a way to go."

Angel burst out laughing she stopped though when the movie moved to Music of the Night. "This is my favorite song." She staired at the screen as Gerald sang. She noticed two voices. Looking up she saw Erik singing along. He looked at her with a smirk. Unable to resist toward the end of the song she joined in.

Erik smiled. "Do you still like his singing?"

"Yes! But your's is much better." They turned back to the movie.

After II Multo when Buquet was killed she saw his hands clinch at watching Christine and Roaul professing thier love. Angel shifted closer an put her hand in his . Erik looked at thier clasped hands an then at Angel, her eyes were back on the movie so he turned back.

Surprising enough he was quite for the rest of the movie. That was until the end on Don Juan when Christine tore off his masked he yelled. "I DO NOT WEAR A WIG!" Angel almost fell from the bed laughing holding her side worried she might crack a ribb.

When it was over Angel closed the laptop amn sat up.

"You must have quesions?"

"Not really."

"Well I do."

"What?"

"How much of that is what really happened."

"All of it... How did they know?"

"I don't know." Angel scotted closer and laid on her back her head an inch from his bent leg. Erik looked down at her.

"So this is your favorite?"

"Yep. I was told to watched the 25th anniversary. I got it but hadn't got a chance to watch it yet. An I was told to watch Love Never Dies but that is something I will never watch."

"Why's that?"

"It's a continuation of your story. I don't know much about it except for what I have read. You had moved to Coney Island and had your own theater and Meg and her mom was there. Christine returned and many things happened. I can't remember but there is one thing that is the same."

"What?"

She looked up at him. "Meg shots and kills Christine."

"WHAT?" He jumped up. "She did what?"

"Erik?"

"How could she?"

"Erik?" She jumped up and grabbed his arms noticing his eyes. "Phantom? It isn't real. It is something someone made up. Its theater!"

He seemed to relax at this. She watched the green return. "In my time there are so many different kinds of movies. Some are made about things that are not real... I would love to show you another favorite one day."

"What is it?"

"Jurassic Park."

"What's it about?"

"It's a movie about scientist bringing dinosaurs back to life an trying to make it into a park, but everything goes wrong an people die an its an adventure to watch.?"

He nodded and suddenly had a though. He smiled at her. "What about Music?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Next chapter is hot on the press hope you are still enjoying it._

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	12. All of Me 50 Shades of Erik

Angel smiled "Music?"

"Yes what is your music like?"

"I can do you one better." She grabbed his hand an lead his out an down to the piano and sat down. Erik sat down beside her. Angel smiled at him immediatly knowing the song she'd use. Setting her fingers to the keyes she let them fly. She glaned at Erik to see he staired at her. 'H_ere we go Angel'_

_"What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, an you kicking me out_  
_You got my head spinning, no kidding,_  
_I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm, on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_  
_but I'll be alright"_

Angel looked back at Erik who staired back at her as he listened intensly. What surprised her was the fact only one of his eyes looked as if yellow was forming in the middle as if both Erik and the phantom were listening. 'Maybe music would sooth the beast.'

"_My heads underwater, But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy an I'm out of my mind."_

She staired at him as she sang the next verse.

_"Cause all of me, Loves all of you_  
_Love your cuves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections."_

Erik's eyes widened as he listened, The song was so beautiful, and Angel was amazing. As she sang he could feel it deep

_**'She is singing to us from her soul.'**_

_'An a beautiful soul it is.'_

"_How many times do I have tot ell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you."_

Erik's mouth almost dropped at the lyrics. Such a beautiful song. He watched as her eyes closed as she finished the song. He waited for her to open them. When she did it seemed as if her eyes became brighter.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. What's it called?"

"All of me. I loved how it shows that your looked doesn't always stop someone from loving you."

"It all your modern music like that?"

"No music from my time is so crazy it hard to understand sometimes."

She went back to playing the song and singing her favorite verse.

"_How many time do I have to tell you_  
_Even when your crying you're beautiful too._  
_The world is beating you down,I'm around for every mood._  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse."_

"ENOUGH!" Angel stopped when Erik shot off the bench. She looked up into yellow eyes. The Phantom grabbing her off the bench and pulled her against his chest. "How do you expect me to keep our hands off you when your voice tempts us so?" Before Angel made a sound the Phantoms lips crushed agaisnt hers.

Angel sighed and matched the Phantom's passion with that of her own her arms going around his neck pulling him closer. She vaguely felt he moved them. She pulled back for air but the phantom's mouth moved to her neck. She opened her eyes to see they were in his room. '_oh shit.' _ His hand gripped her waist pulling her heat against his manhood. He returned to her lips, Angel returned the deep kiss eagerly. Phantom grabbed her hands an lifted them above her head an held them with one hand. His other lowered to grabbed her throat to kiss her deeper. His kiss agressive. His hand let go an reached for something.

Angel was so deep into his kiss she didn't noticed his hands were busy till she felt something constrict her wrists. She pulled back and looked up, her hands were bound by his famous punjab lasso.

Phantom's eyes gleamed as he pulled on the rope setting her to her toes. He tired the rope off. His eyes burning. Angel felt herself start to squirm under his heated gaze.

"Now I have you right were I want you." He walked back and ripped open her shirt. Angel knew she should be scared but she was turned on. She moaned when his lips crushed against her collardone. Her head fell back as he worked magic with his lips. There was tells that the Phantom was a magician. She didn't know if he could really throw a fire ball but oh his lips were magical in themselves.

"I didn't know you were a Christian Grey type. This is so a 50 shades of Grey moment."

The Phantom didn't hear her he continued to explore his hands sliding down her waist to the thigh, gripping her legs he pulled them up and around his waist. Angel's breathing became harsh.

"Phantom!"

He growled against her neck pushing his hips foward grinding himself against her wanting to feel more. He returned to her lips an Angel knew in this position she was completly at his mercy. But she didn't want seomthing quick and agaisnt the wall with the Phantom. SHe wanted to show him how a modern woman's appreciation for both the Phantom and Erik. She wanted to worship his body before he took her. SHe pulled back for air and Phantom returned to her neck biting the tenden on her shoudler making her cry out in pleasure.

"Phantom... please."

"Please what my Angel?"

She lowered her legs. "Please you have to stop."

"No."

"Please stop."

He pulled back, "Whay? Twice you offered yourself I am mearly excepting."

"I know an..."

"I warned Erik once is all it would take and I'll take over. We've wanted for the comfort a female heat for so lond. We'll not be denied when one gives it so willingly."

"Phantom."

He cut her off. "Snakes all of you. You get what you want when you want. Well don't let us stop you." He pulled out his knife an cut the rope on her hands. Angel almost fell to her knees. She looked at Phantom who glared at her. "Your free go. Get out of here you harlot."

Angel reeling back as if slapped. SHe closed her ripped shirt and glared at him. "I am no harlot. An if you would have SHUT UP a minute you would have realiced I didn't want you to stop not really."

"You said stop."

She sighed. "Yes to ask if you would but release my hands."

"You have what you wanted your released so go."

She growled. "You ignorant stupid man. I only wanted my hands free to touch you. An I didn't want to be intimate with just the Phantom, but the phantom and Erik. I wanted to show you both how a modern woman would worship your body. Becasue I know you both can have control at the same time. So I suggest that when you Phantom come down from your high horse an realize not everyone is out to hurt you and Erik come see me. I told you once you had met your match I will not sit here and keep quite while you sick your venom on me. I have been nothing but kind and affectionate to you. An I don't mean for you to change an be just Erik to tell you the truth I love both Erik and the Phantom." With that she turned and walked off back to the swan room. She laid on the bed on her stomach and staired off into space. She knew this was all new to him as he would need time, but boy she didn't realize his phantom side was such a turn on. She needed a cold shower badly.

Back in his room the Phantom sat at his desk his mind in conflict as Erik reappeared.

"Why?"

"_I warned you once!"_

"I don't care she is special. We are lucky she's not leaving."

_"She wouldn't."_

"Any woman would for the way we... no you handled her."

_"You saw her eyes the rope only increased her desire."_

"She said she didn't want just you or me she wanted us both. Could it be she is a woman who could handle us both?"

_"I am unsure but gods I want her. I want her screamign our name."_

"We must do this together if we want her... Agreed!"

"_Agreed!"_

Erik got up an looked inot the mirror an smiled at his reflection. He an the phantom had reached an agreement. They would work together to seduce Angel not that she needed seducing but she deserved it. With a smile he walked out of the room.


	13. A Lovley Surprise!

**_Author's Note: _**_Sorry about the late update. I'll try and have the next chapter up this week. Just had my birthday so it has been hectic this week.  
_Hope everyone is still enjoying it._ I have some ideas that about to hit the fan as they say. In the coming chapter much will be revieled  
the only spoiler I will give you is you will give you is your learn about Angel's Amulet and why she and the Phantom's fate had been tied together. _

* * *

A week passed an Angel could scream. Erik an the Phantom seemed to almost receed being careful from being intimately close to her. Maybe he just need time. But hell he hadn't even kissed her in a week. She started to wonder if she might have done something wrong.

Twice more they had gone into town. No William' thank god'. She knew they needed to go again what with supplies running low. But Erik had been missing for the last 3 hours. Where could he be? She had sat in her room the whole time watching the movie again as well as reading. Deciding to do something else she left the room an went to the piano. When she sat down she noticed the note. Picking it up she smiled at the red wax seal. Opening the letter she read Erik's beautiful writing.

_My Angel,_

_I'm sorry I must leave you but for a while. I have errends to run. I'll return_  
_in a few hours. Enjoy your morning my Angel of music. I've but one request when I return be ready for I have a surprise._

_Forever yours,_  
_Phantom Erik.'_

Angel smiled it was signed both Phantom an Erik. She jumped up he said to be ready. She ran to the bathroom and quickly filled the tub. She would make herself glow for him. Grabbing a couple of roses she picked the petals off an put them in the water. Quickly undressing she eased in the water and quickly washed her hair sitting back she grabbed the soap and after rubbing a rose on it quickly wasked her body. Finishing up she grabbed a towel and drying off as she went to her room. After putting on her modern undergarments she grabbed the dress she had made. This would be the first time Erik would see it. She slid it on an sighed at the cool cloth. It wasn't big an poofy like dresses of this time. It was slimer to the sdtyle of dress of her time but everything else match the current style of this time with a corset top. Fixing her hair she grabbed a rose an put it in her hair. She had just slipped on her awesome black boots when she heard splashing. She peeked out, Erik was entering with a smile she ran to the desk an wrote two notes. She folded one normaly an the other in a plane. Stepping to the door she threw the plane an it hit him in the back. Before he could turn she ran to the bed an laid down careful not to mess up he rhair. Setting the note on her stomach she closed her eyes and waited.

Erik had just tied off the boast when he felt something hit his back. Turning he saw paper folded on the floor Picking it up he unfolded it an red.

_'Come find me Big bad Opera Ghost.'_

Erik smiled an walked to the swan room. As he entered his brow raised. Angel laid in bed an he saw another note. Picking it up he quickly read it.

_'Riddle me this,_  
_How was sleeping beauty awoken.'_

It took a moment for Erik to get the message. Remembering the book he smiled. So she had missed his kiss. She had made a riddle for him to kiss her. He wondered if she would since he had purposly not touched her in the last week. A week that almost killed him. Leaning down he kissed her lips sliding his arms around her as her went around his neck. He lifted her up smiling against her lips when she squeaked. It still surprises her whenever he had to pick her up as if she didn't think he could. He slowly sat her on her feet.

Angel pulled back an smiled. "Wow!"

Erik laughed then noticing her dress he stood back an looked her over. "My Angel that dress is beautiful."

"Thanks me and the seamstress made the design."

"You look like an Angel sent into my hell."

"Erik!" She scowled. "Your not in hell."

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer his lips finding her. His kiss was unhurried as if he was savoring her. He pulled back an Kissed her forehead. "Come my Angel." He lead her to the boat an helped her in. Climbing in he rowed out of the lair.

When they docked Erik offered Angel his hand, She gladly took it entwinging her fingers with his. Expecting him to walk them straight she was surprised when they went off to the side. She was glad she had his hand because it was dark and she had no clue where they were going. But he did. When he stooped she let go of his hand long enough for him to push on the wall. It opened and the light spilled in.

When Angel's eyes ajusted she realized they were in the stable and there in a stall was a beautiful black horse. Cesear?

"Erik?"

He smiled and picked up her backpack. "Hope you don't mind I borrowed this. Would you carry it an not peek."

"Okay." She slid on the backpack feeling its weight. What was going on and where were they going."Erik's where are we going?"

"It's surprise." He pulled Cesear out and Angel barly had a chance to squeak when Erik grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the horse. He was surprised when she didn't sit sidesaddle like many women do. She sat on the horse a leg on each side her dress riding up. He heard the Phantom groan at the tortue this woman did to them. Seeing he couldn't hold her what with the backpack he vaulted up infront of her. He frozed when her hands slid around his waist. ONe hand resting on his thigh the other on his waist. Damn the vixen, she knew she was driving him crazy. _'probably paying him back for not touching her in a week.'_

Grinning he ran his hand up her bare leg. He looked back. "Alright Vixen don't mess up this surprise or we'll haul you back down to the lair and see whats hiding under that dress."

Angel smiled and placed both hands on his waist and kissed him shoulder. Erik could feel her lips through his clothes. "Alright my Opera Ghost I'll behave."

He gave her a mock glare. "Good." He grabbed the reins an spurred Cesear on. "Come on Cesear lets show our lady why you are magnificant."

Angel had to hold on tight as the horse took off. She hid her face in Erik's back not wanting to see anything. She just took in the wonder of the muscles that bunched and flexed around her. She did know one this the webber version of the Phantom were it was said he was stronger and muscular because of the years of climbing in the theator was true. It was no easy act to pick her up. She wasn't big but she wasn't skinny. She remember Ryan never could pick her up and the one time she said something about it he had laughed and said only after she bought him a forklift.

As she tought about her life in the future she relized how Ryan abused her. He never raised a hand till the end but the more she was with Erik and saw how a real man would treat his woman she realized Ryan never treated her like that. Maybe saying in the past isn't so back. SHe loved it her... With Erik. The only problem is William. SHe always feared he would do something to ruin everything. There were things she missed in the future but it was minor things she could easily give up in order to stay with Erik.

When his hand rubbed hers that was on his waist she realized she had been clinging a little tight to him. Relazing her grip she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You okay my Angel?"

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"About?"

She sighed not wanting to ruin thier day. "I'll tell you later I promise."

He nooded and Angel knew he would drop the topic till she was ready. Erik reached down and gripped one of her hands bringing it up so he could kiss the palm. Angel smiled and kissed his uncovered cheek.

When they stopped she noticed it was a kind of park in the woods. Erik jumped down and helped her down. "Erik? What are we doing here?"

He went behind her an unzipped the bag pulling out a blanket andsitting it on the ground... "A Picnic my dear."

* * *

_**HAPPY READINGS!**_


	14. The Day gets Darker!

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for such a long delay I was debating weather to do this idea like it is..._

_**Caution: **There will be crying and some anger by the end of this chapter so please don't kill me for what  
you read. Remember nothing is what it seems._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Phantom of the Opera just the plot and the oc._

**_Shout-outs:_**_ I want to say thank you to all that as liked, favorited, and commented. An I want to give a special thank you to **Nakia-Park23** She has  
__helped be dicided on how some evens need to be in order. :)_

* * *

Angel sat on the blanket an smiled up at Erik as he sat the backpack down and started to unload.

"Oh my you've been busy."

Erik smiled as he unloaded fruits such as berries and grapes and summer sausages as well as cheese and a bottle of champagne. He sat down beside her and Angel surprised him with grabbing a strawberry and holding it up to Erik. He felt a little akward but he leaned forward and gently bit into the berry his eyes never leaving hers.. Reaching down he grabbed a grape and held it out to her. Angel with michief in her eyes leaned forward and took the grape kissing his finger in the process.

The next hour passed with them feeding each other and drinking thier champagne. Angel was surprised that next thing she knew Erik was laid out with his head in her lap as they talked. She ran her fingers through his hair thinking that it was so easy for them to be looked up at his Angel enjoying the feel of her fingers. He and the Phantom were enjoying her touch.

"Thank you Erik this day has been perfect."

He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. There will be many more."

Angel smiled down at him leaning over to kiss him gently. "So is this you officially courting me."

Erik sat up looking Angel straight in her beautiful blue eyes. "We are courting you." His hand fisted in her hair and she noticed the yellow. "You are ours and no one elses."

Angel smiled. "I have no problem in that... I perfer it that way."

The phantom growling leanign forward and kissing her. With the force og the kiss Angel laid back and the Phantom followed leaning over her as he deepened the kiss. Angel was in heaven her man with her in the warmth of the sun. She only wished they were back at the lair and she could do someting about thier clothing. Running her hands down his sides Erik jumped and she pulled back.

"Don't tell me the big bad Opera ghost is ticklish."

He glared at her. "Don't you dare."

Angel smiled her fingers digging into his side. Erik twisted to get away but her hands were relentless. Glaring he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. She gasped at the look in his eyes.

"I'll shall have my revenge my Angel." Before she could ask he held her arms with one and the other he tickled her. She screamed out in surprise and tried to hold her laughing but couldn't..

"Please stop. I give up. Please have mercy."

Erik laughed as he saw the light in her eyes as she laughed. He felt his heart smile. Nothing could be better then having his woman in his arms and have her want to be there willingly.

"Angel!" Before they could look up Erik felt a sting in his ribs as he was kicked off of Angel. Looking up he saw the fob William who in turn reached down and grabbed Angel's arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Are you okay my dear?"

"William what are you doing her?"

"Saving you. I heard you scream."

Angel blanched she had scream when Erik started to tickled her. "I'm fine so go away and leave us alone." She tried to walk back to Erik but William yanked on her arm making her cry out in pain.

"Your not going anywhere. I just saved you from being raped by this monster."

"I was not getting raped and if you don't let me go your in trouble."

Erik slowly got to his feet his movement preditorial at the man who held his woman." Let her go and be on your way and we'll let you leave unharmed."

William glared at the man. "No. I'll not let you take advantage of her. I know who you are and I know what you can do."

"Then you know to fear me."

"I know how you hipnotize woman so you can take advantage of them. We'll this is one woman you can't have."

"She is here of her free will."

"Yeah and if you don't let me go William you'll be sorry."

He yanked her arm so she was flush against his body. "No your mine and I will not let this monster sully you."

Erik took a step closer getting William's attention. Angel though was pissed. "Thats it." She reeled her arm back and let her fist fly into the fobs face managing to split his lip. William let her go and touched his bleading lip.

"You bitch!" He slapped her across the face. Then cupped the same cheek in his hand. "I am sorry. I forgot he can make you say and do things against your will."

"Get the hell away from me."

When William took a step forward Erik sprang into action gripping the man by the arm he pulled him away from his Angel.

Angel breathing increase as she watched the men in front og her fight. William didn't stand a chance against Erik...

"Carter now!" William roared Angel suddenly felt arms around her and steel to her throat. "Step back."

Erik/Phantom stepped back his breathing labored as he looked at the man with a blade to Angel's throat.

"Angel?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me."

William smiled. "She's right don't worry about her. Your not ever fit to think of my fiance."

Angel gelt her necklace grow warm an her vision clouded for a second before it returned.

"Now you'll be out of our lives an off this earth."

William pulled out a knife.

"ERIK! LOOK OUT!" She watched as Erik looked at her a split second an William took his change stabbing the knife into Erik's heart. Angel broke away from the man holing her rushing to Erik as he fell. She held him to her chest as tears streaked down her face, "Erik please don't leave me. Phantom come on fight both of you fight please."

Erik placed a bloody hand on her check wiping away the tears. "Don't cry for this monster my Angel."

"Your no monster. You are my heart. I love you more then anything in this world so please Erik, Phantom fight for me."

He smiled. "I'll die being finally loved."

"No you won't die I won't let you."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you my Angel!" He staired up at her as his hand fell and his last breath slowly released. Angel sobbed as she watched the life leave her loves eyes. Closing his eyes she pulled the knife from his chest and sat him down. Slowly getting up she gripped the knife in her hand as she glared at the men who took him from her.

It seemed only the coachmen noticed her change he went to back up when Angel stabbed him in the chest. Killing him dead. She turned to William who had lost his smirk an actually looked scared.

"You should never try to distroy love because you will always lose and with me you will lose painfully."

Before he could move she stabbed him in the side causing him to fall. With the look of a feral cat she leaned over him and glaring at his struggles she slowly slit his throat enjoying the look of life leaving his eyes.

Standing up she walked back over to Erik and sat down putting his head in her lap. "I love you Erik an I promise were ever you are you will not be alone." With that she placed the knife over her heart and pluged it home joinging her love in whatever afterlife awaited them.

* * *

_**Author's Note: ** Please be gently with any and all comments :) I promise you remember things are not as they seem.  
_Angel and EriK will have a happy ending but in what way well you'll have to see in the next chapter.  
I promise that I will try an get the next chapter up soon.


	15. This is unexpected!

_**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Phantom of the Opera_

**_Author's Note: _**_Hope you'll like how things will turned out._

* * *

As the blackness cleared Angels eyes cleared. She gasped at what she saw she was back were she was she stood caught in the coachman's grasp and looking on as William and Erik faced each other. What happened what was going on was she dead or was all that something her mind just made us.

A familiar female voice whispered across her mind._"Fix the future save him!" _ What did it mean fix the future.

"Now you'll be out of our lives an off this earth." Oh man not again. She couldn't take it she had to save Erik. Angel reacted quickly biting the hand holding the knife hard she pulled away head butting her captor.

"ERIK!" Like before Erik's attention went to her and William lunged. "NO!" Without a second though Angel jumped forward putting herself between William and Erik, crying out as she felt the knife plunge into her back.

William gasped pulling back and dropping the knife.

Erik cried out."Angel! No!" Wrapping his arms around her a hand covering the wound. As her knees gave out he held her up. "No Angel please don't leave me."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." With that she lost conciousness. Erik glared at William an without hesitation he allowed Phantom to take control.

"How could you?"

William picked up the knife and pointed at Phantom a crazied look in his eyes. "How dare you use my fiance as a shield. You killed her you monster. I'll get rid of you to avenge her death."

Before he could move, the coachman Carter stepped forward shielding Erik and the woman he held. "Sir she jumped in front of him. You killed her... I thought you said this man kidnapped her. Its obvious she loves him. You said we had to rescue her to think of my daughter and what I would do to save her life. I listened to you blindly. You were trying to kill and innocent man for just being different." He glanced at Erik an saw Angel was still breathing. "You will not hurt them. I am taking them to the doctor she is alive and need help. I will be sure to tell the authorities what you have done here."

William sighed as if nothing mattered. "Carter your services are no longer needed."

"Sir I don't care I will not work for someone so sadistic."

"Seems like the Phantom of the Opera has struck again. First he murders my fiance who sacrificed herself to protect me, then my ... coachman."

Carter looked up. "Sir?"

In the blink of an eye William slashed the knife across the coachman's throat. Erik gasped as the coachman gasped and grabbing his throat blood flowing through him fingers. He fell to the ground looking at Erik. "My daughter... I'm sorry..." He eyes closed as the life slowly sllipped through his fingers.

Erik looked up at William. "Your mad!"

"Now the beast will die."

A glow caught Erik's attetnion. It was coming from the pendent Angel wore. The gold glow traveled over her an onto him. He felt the warmth travel through him.

Angel whimpered opeinging her eyes she looked up and almost gasped at Erik's eyes. One was a bright green the other was completly gold.

Erik let the warmth flow through him. He felt it all move to his right hand. As if by instinct he raised his hand palm flat facing William. The warmth flowed to his palm an suddenly it was gone. An in that instant William was thrown backward with an incredible invisible force.

As William was thrown backwards he his a tree and slid to the ground uncounicous. Erik gently bundled Angel in his cloak and mounted Ceaser. Holder her close he kicked Ceaser into a run fully intending to take her back to his lair. But her closing her eys made him change his mind. She needed help and quick and much more help then he can give. Seeing a large house ahead he braved his fears and drove Ceaser closer.

Pulling to a holt he jumped down Angel in his arms going up he banged on the door. When the door opening Erik felt like running. It was none other then the Victome de Changy himself.

"What re you doing here your suppose to be dead."

"Listen Victome I know I'm the last person you want to see but you have to help her... please."

Roaul glared at the woman in the phantom's arm and at the blood that stained her dress and that were on the Phantom's hands.

"Lucus get the doctor!" He glared at the phantom. "What did you do to her?"

"I saved her, from someone mad, he stabbed her."

Roaul didn't believe him. "Bring her in but you'll be under arrest."

Before Erik could answer Angel stirred. "Erik?"

Erik gently sat her down proping her up again his knee his hand cupping her cheek. "I'm her Angel."

She grasped his hand and squeezed. "Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone."

"I won't I promise I'll stay with you."

She smiled feeling herself become almost drunk like. Her eyes strayed to the figure standing over them. "I must be going crazy or delusional... Why is the fob De Changy here."

Erik gave a short cuckle. "He has agreed to help you my dear."

She touched Erik's cheek. "Don't worry about me. If the fob has agreed to help us then you know its the best money can buy." She touched the corner of Erik's lips. "I love you Erik."

Erik wasn't shocked she said such a thing she had said them before but to have her say it so opening infront of someone it felt exilurating. Before he could say anything though she lost conciousness again.

Roaul went to take her and a look from the Phantom stopped him, "She's lossing to much blood let me take her."

Erik glared at the fob. "I will not leave her Victome... I gave my word."

Roaul growled. "Fine bring her in and stay with her but the moment she is fine you'll leave either on your own or in handcuffs."

"Fine!" He carried Angel inside bracing himself for the face as he walked a gasped followed as Christine saw him climbing the stairs and bloody woman in his arms. He didn't care she didn't effect him anymore his only concern was his Angel get better.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Hope you are still enjying it._

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	16. Chaney Estate

_**Author's Note:** I hope you are still enjoying the story... I would like to say sorry but the grammer and spelling misstakes I never  
have much time with a computer but I promise please bear with me I will adventually fix them when I get the time. My one _  
_priority is getting these chapters up. LOL I have some demanding Phans who want the happy ending LOL I do to. Warning I went a little crazy  
writing this chapter so hope you like how it turned out._

_**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Phantom of the Opera just the OC and the plot._

_**Shout-outs: **I want to thank every who had favorited followed and commented because you help spure me one when my muse is sitting down  
on the job. LOL _

_*Looks over at Erik: Your no help."_

_Erik: Leave me alone woman I am composing._

_Me:Oh really what is it. *hops on his back to look over his shoulder.*_

_Erik: confounded woman leave me be. Or I'll throw you out."_

_Me *Hands on hips.* Go ahead and I'll tell Angel that you'll have no sex for a month._

_Erik/Phantom *pails* No. No. Go head and do what you like madam._

_See no help at all. LOL But thank you to the wonderful comments from **Nakia-Park23, PhantomFan01, Impolitelover, bluebire397,Hurshey87,Annjalee May,** Thank you. It is humbling to know such wonderful writers actually like some of my crazy hairbrained work LOL. And thank you to everyone else who had comment sorry if I missed your name._

* * *

After Erik laid Angel in a bed upstairs women made him leave as Christine and some of the lady staff helped change Angel out of her dress. Man she loved that dress he knew she would be upset it was distroyed. But as long as she is okaty he would buy her hundreds of dresses if she wanted. When the ladies left he went back inside and sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand. He wasn't paying attention to Raoul and Christine walking in till Raoul spoke.

"Lucus just return so the doctor will be here in a couple of minds."

"Hum.." He held Angel's hand to his lips wishing there was something he could do she laid theer so still he was scared.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up an saw Christine. He could see Raoul glaring daring him to do something.

"Who is she?"

He sighed he knew he would have to answer some questions. "Her name is Angel. She is from America." He wasn't gonna tell then she was from the future they would both be locked up. "She found the opera house and must not have had any money because she was living in the burned down ruins. She wondered down to the catacombs thats when I met her."

Christine sat on the other side of Angel and looked at the woman. Seeing the scar she gently traced it then looked at the Phantom who had eyes only for Angel. "You love her don't you?"

"More then I would think possible." He looked at Roaul holding back the Phantom to get out what he had to say. "I now see what I put you two through with different eyes. I'm not one to apologize but I believe you need it. I am sorry for everything." He looked at Christine. "An I am happy you found someone who could love you unconditionally. I didn't know that was possible." He looked at Angel. "Till now."

Raoul took a step forward. "How much of you does she know about."

Erik cuckled. "Everything! She knows everything about what I was and what I am. She has seen me without my mask and cared not of my face she said she loved me for who I am."

Christine placed a hand on Erik's. "I promise Roaul and I will help her. You have my word."

He nodded and looked back at the woman he loved.

A knock on the door got thier attention the doctor enter sitting his bag on the bed. "What happened?"

Erik looked up a tear trying to escape only the doctor saw this. "We were attack and a man went to stab me but she jumped infront and the knife went into her back. Please you have to help her."

"Don't worry son I'll do my best. Lets roll her on her side."

They rolled her so the doctor could have a look at her back. His eyes scrunched up as he looked at the wound. "Did you see the size of the knife?"

"No sir."

"Are you sure he stabbed her and not just cut her?"

"My attention was on her but I though he stabbed her."

"She wasn't stabbed the wound isn't that severe."

Erik looked over and was surprised that the wound was smaller then he thought. He knew a 6 to 7 inch blade went into her back there should be more damage. He though back to her necklace and the glowing. Could of been the gold glow that went through her healed her.

"All she'll need is some bandaging an make sure the wound stays clean and she'll be okay."

Roaul stepped forward. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor worked and after he was finished he claned up. "Lance will take you down to the kitchen so you can get you some coffee and something for the ride home."

"Thank you De Changy."

Raoul stood up to leave and looked at the Phantom. "Christine will sit with her. You made a bargain."

Erik glared at Raoul as the phantom hissed in his ear.

**'We gave our Angel our word we will stay with her.'**

_'It was the only way to have him agree to help her.'_

**We do not answer to the fob tell him to get lost and leave us.'**

Not listening to the Phantom Erik kissed Angel's hand knowing that this may be the last time that he would see her. That is if the fob had his way. Leaning over her kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered into her ear.

"We love you my Angel. I feel blessed to have been giving you love."

Sighing he walked out of the room. Christine stopped Raoul. "What are you doing?"

"He must pay for the crimes he had commited. He has a choice he can go willingly or not."

"Raoul don't you see he loves her."

"I do but how much of her feeling is real. You remember how he was."

"He's changed."

"We'll discuss this later Christine." He left out of the room. Stopping at his study he pull something from the safe and went to the parlor were the Phantom stood glaring into the fire.

"You have a choice go willingly or it ends here."

Erik turned to see Raoul held a gun on him."So it has come to this De Changy attack an unarmed man."

"Which you have done hundreds of time."

"True but do you have it in you to pull the trigger. Go ahead DeChangy if you have it in you."

Angel felt funny her arms and legs felt heavy as the fogyness of her mind clears. She knew from how comfortable she was she was in a bed. Slowly openeing her eyes she expected to see Erik but instead a woman sat by the bed.

"What?" She sat up quickly wincing at the pain in her back. What was up on her getting stabbing the back. First the gypsies and now William.

"It's okay your fine." She tried to make Angel lay back down

Angel got to her feet."Where is he?" She really looked at the woman and reconization dawned on her. "Where is he Christine?"

Christine was surprised the woman knew who she was being from America but if they followed the opera there then she would know of her. "Don't worry the Phantom can't hurt you anymore."

"Hurt me? He has never hurt me. I love him."

"Then how was you hurt."

"A crazy man thought I would be his wife so he was trying to force me to marry him and he tried to kill the Phantom I couldn't let him do that."

"The Phantom isn't your worry anymore."

"What do you mean? He hasn't..."

**BANG! **The sound of a gunshot made Angel move into action. Shoving Christine out of the way she went downstairs.

Arriving at the parlor she took in the scene. Erik was on the floor his hand gripping his arm while it bled an a man standing infront of him with a gun pointed at his head.

"You have one last change Phantom leave or you'll leave in a coffin."

Thinking quickly Angel grabbed the fire poker and brought it down on the man/ Raoul wrists. As he dropped the gun with a scream of pain. Angel used the last of her strength to throw her arm back letting her fist contect with the fob face making him stumble back into the mantle.

Breathing heavy Angel felt her knees going weak . Erik saw her start to sink to the floor forgetting his arm he moved quickly to catch her and hold her close. She was leaning agaisnt his chest her temple at his lips.

"Angel? Are you okay?"

Angel didn't answer she glared at Raoul who had gotten to his feet looking on at her. "Raoul De Changy if you try to hurt him again. I promise you I will cut off your family jewels and feed them to you, then kill you." Angel felt herself shake as she looked over she saw the Phantom trying not to laugh.

"Quite a threat my dear vixen." Angel smiled at the gold she saw making an appearence.

"Not a threat my dear phantom but a promise." She whispered." You are Erik have seen what I can do."

He nodded as his eyes turned back green.

Roaul's eyes widened before he could say anything Christine was in. "Raoul?"

"Everything's fine Christine."

Angel sighed an leaned her head against Erik. "Can we go home."

Before Erik could answer Christine did. "No... You two will stay here, at least till your better."

"Christine."

"No Raoul. It's the least we could do. We promise to help her."

Raoul grumbled. "Yes her but not him."

"An you owe them for shotting the phantom."

"Erik." Angel Raoul and CHristine looked at him. "My name is Erik."

Christine smiled seeing the love shine in Angel's eyes looking at Erik. "Alright... Erik lets get you settled in a room an I'll fetch the doctor from the kithcen."

Angel shook her head her hand gripping Erik's shirt. "No... please let him room with me."

Christine looked on an saw the fear in Angel's eyes. "Okay." Christine and Raoul left. Erik helped Angel stand and lead her back up stairs.

"Angel why do you want me to room with you?"

"I'm scared. There something about this place I don't trust."

"Don't worry I'll protect you. But it is improper for us to share a room."

She smiled as they entered. "Don't worry I have that already figured out."

Erik helped her sit on the bed as the doctor came in."What's this about another wound."

"Not I sir but him."

The doctor walked over to Erik looking at him arm. "Young man please remove your shirt."

Erik gulped thinking about the scars on his back. Angel saw them and didn't care what would the doctor say. Angel squeezed his hand and he did as the doctor said he removed his shirt. The doctor quickly treated the wound and wrapped up Erik's arm. As he turned he saw the scars.

"Young man what are these?"

Erik looked at Angel who nodded. "They are just a result of a bad upbringing."

The doctor dropped the subject. But turned to Angel. "How do you feel my dear."

"Sore and weak but other then that okay."

"Good should I help get you settled in as the gentle man leaves the room."

"No sir it is okay. He is staying with me." When his brow raised Angel continued as she looked at the Phantom. "He's my husband."

Erik's head shot up and looked at Angel. Her face was glowing as she said he was her husband. If he wasn't who he was he would have believed her. The doctor was suspicous of course. He looked at her hand.

Angel looked down and thought how could she forget the ring how to explain not having one. Thinking quickly and using the trick she learned from theater she let her eyes tear up. "I believe the man who attacked us stool my ring so I'd have no proof."

"Why would he do that?"

The tears this time were real. "He wants me for himself. I am scared of him and what he could do. This is the second time he had confronted us."

"Well we need to contact the police."

Angel grabbed his hand. "Not yet please."

The doctor nodded. "Okay dear. Well you two get some rest."

"Yes sir."

The doctor left and Erik turned to Angel. "Your husband?"

"You don't mind I used such a lie do you."

His eyes slowly changed and they took her face gently in his hand and kissed her. "No we don't mind It is something we do not mind at all."

With his eyes settling back to green he helped her lay back down not surprised when she pulled him down beside her. As she laid on her side he curled up behind her and rested him injured arm over her side.

"Goodnight my Opera ghost."

Erik smiled. "Goodnight my Angel.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Please excuse my rambling up top I am quit hyper at the moment and apparently it flows into my writing. LOL

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	17. He Monster He Truly Is!

**_Author's Note: _**_I hope you are still enjoying this story. I will warn you again my crazy mind has wondered off with  
my finger so there is some content in here that may be a little disterbing. I promise no one was hurt in the writing  
of this chapter but the planning may get you in the gut... I'll leave you with just one reminder, she'll be safe with  
Angel and Erik. Sorry spoiler._

**_Disclaimer: _**_ I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

It had been an hour since the doctor had left and Christine and Raoul were still sitting in the parlor. Raoul had his arm around his wife. As Christine tilted her head she heard a noise outside.

"Sounds like your brother is going home."

"Yeah." Raoul quickly shot to his feet. "Oh shit!"

Christine stood to. "What is it Raoul?"

Raoul's head was spinning as a realization hit him." Christine I think there is gonna be a problem."

"What?"

There was a knock on the door and Lance walked in. "Sir your brother is here and he wishes to speak with you."

"Let him in Lance." As Lance walked off Raoul turned to Christine. "Go upstairs. Go in with them and lock the door I have a suspicion and I need to know the truth. Go up and don't come out till I come up and knock three times."

"Okay but why?"

"Please Christine. And don't make a sound don't let them make a sound."

She nodded and walked up. As she entered the room Erik opened his eyes. He brows furrowed as Christine closed and locked the door.

"What's going on."

"Shhh." She placed her finger to her lips. "It will be explained later. Be quite Raoul said there may be trouble and for us to stay hidden up here."

Downstairs Raoul rested his hands on the mantle as the realization went through him. He prayed he was wrong."Brother!"

Raoul turned and embraced his older brother. "William. How are you."

His brother dropped to his seat. "I am in need of your help."

"Why what is wrong. Is it the woman you wrote about."

William placed his head in his hands. "Her name is Angel and I worry you is in deadly danger."

Raoul kept his back to his brother not wanting his eyes to give him away. "Why? What happened?"

"Raoul I need to know everything you know about the Phantom of the Opera."

"Why?"

"He has her prisioner."

Knowing he had himself under control Raoul sat beside his brother. "Tell me everything so I can help in whatever way I can."

William sighed. " I meet Angel and we fell in love but she didn't listen and went to the old opera house there she ran into the phantom. It was just like Christine. He wanted her to himself. I tried to help her but as we were out today on a picnic he can an kidnapped her. I followed only to hear her scream me and Carter rushed to her aid an saw the Phantom trying to rap her. Carter acted first and the Phantom slit his throat. I got to Angel but the Phantom threw her to the ground and pulled out a knife. He went to stab me but Angel jumped infront and the Phantom stabbed her in the back. She was still alive and I went to help her but he knocked me back against the tree. I was stunned and couldn't move for a moment and in the moment he took Angel and ran off. I am worried what he would do to her. He has hipnotized her into thinking she is in love with him. Brother you have to help me I have to find her."

Raoul nodded. "Alright. But for tonight you need to go home and be looked after. You would do Angel no good if you are hurt."

William nodded and walked to the door. "An I must ask you Carter asked before his last breathe to take care of his daughter. I would ask if you an Christine would."

"Yes."

"Thanks." He walked out the door and without his knowledge Raoul followed needing to know the truth. William mmade his way to the stable and Raoul his the a secret space only he and Christine knows about. He could hear his brother talking to himself.

"Damn that Phantom always ruining things. Angel should of stayed out of the way. An damn that coachman for turning against me. That freak deserves no one. Yet he has my Angel and turned the coachman on me." He chuckled. "Take care of his daughter yeah right I would no such thing. If the girl was but older she would pay for her father betrail in flesh." He laughed. "Then again 5 years old what an innocent. So pure and untainted by others. Maybe I should keep her around. She'll get older soon enough then I could do what I want."

Raoul felt the bial raise in his throat. His brother was a sicopath. Hes talking of taking a child for his carnial needs as if he was discussing buisness. No he and Christine would get the girl out as soon as possible. His brother needed help or a jail . He peeked through the slits and saw William clean the knife.

'It is the most satisfing thing taking someone life and watching the light leave thier eyes."

He pulled out a ladies cloak and brought it to his nose to smell." Soon my Angel you will be mine. Your wings will be clipped and you will be chained to me forever. I may even have you make your Phantom lover take out my worthless brother. Thats perfect in finding my Angel he slips into one of the Phantom's trap and the monster takes his life leaving me to take the title and to console my grieving sister in law. But the Phantom strikes again taking the life of his former lover after having his way with her." He smiled as the plan formed in his mind. "Christine would be a sweet little thing. Good to bed a time of two before I end her... Angel is my woman. She will bear my children and when she has full filled her perpuse she too will meet an end at the hand of the Phantom." With one last chuckled he left.

Raoul waited a few mintued before he left his hidding place. As he made his way back to his home everything his brother said played through his mind. He though the Phantom was a monster because of his looks but after hearing what his brother planned he know knew the true monster. First thing first he went to the little cottage were Carter and the little girl like with one of the young servent girls.

"Master De Changy how can I help you."

"Little Gwen I want you to pack her things she'll be moving into the manor with me and my wife."

"Her father."

Raoul sighed. "Her father has met and accident and we promised to take care of her."

"Yes sir."

Going back to the manor Raoul walked upstairs to the guest room and knocked on the door three times. Christine opened the door and Raoul stepped inside. The Phantom sat up in bed Raoul didn't ever comment the man didn't wear a shirt. Angel slowly rose up and looked on suriously at the two that were in thier room.

"Raoul." Christine noticed how pale he looked and she led his to the sofa were they sat.

Raoul looked at Angel and Erik. "I am sorry for what he put you through. Believe me I have no idea William was that way."

Angel eyes widened and she clunched Erik who glared at Raoul. "Neither of us mention his name so how is it you know."

Raoul looked at Christine and then at the couple. "William is William De Changy my older brother."

Angel gasped. "We have to leave Erik."

Erik glared. "How long till he comes for us."

Raoul shoke his head. "If I have anything to do with it never. He come here and I had Christine come here because I was suspicious my brother had wrote me and told me of the woman he had fallen for and how she was in trouble from a masked man and I didn't put the two together till just now. So had Christine come to make use you made no noise as I talked with him. He blamed you for everything said you took Angel from him and tried to rap her and then went you fought him she jumped infront of him and you stabbed her.. He also said you slit his coachman's throat."

Erik paled. "No Angel jumped infront of me and the coachman jumped infront of us both saying he would not help William that he was going to turn him into the police and William slit his throat his last words were my daughter and im sorry."

Raoul sighed. "I know he asked me and Christine to take the girl."

Angel looked up. "How old is she?"

"5."

"No the coachman died saving us let me take the responsiblitly it the least I can do." Erik looked at her, as if asking if she was crazy.

"The child needs to be protected." They looked at Raoul. " I didn't know how much of a sadistic sicopath my brother was.

"Christine gasped. "Raoul what happened."

"Something was off about my brother so I followed him to the barn and hide in out secret spot and I heard him talking to himself planning. Christine he actually changed his mind he was talking about keeping little Gwen because 5 was such a pure innocent age untainted by others." Christine covered her mouth as if to be sick. Angel and Erik pailed as Raoul continued. He spoke about keeping her and making her pay for her father betrayal in flesh."

"Oh Raoul we have to help."

Angel growled. "Let him come near the child I'll kill him. No one will hurt a child while I am around."

Raoul contined. "He spoke of the plan of take Angel and clipping her winds and chaining her to him till she served her purpose."

"Oh Raoul what will we do."

"Thats not the worse."

"What?"

"He planned on killing me to have the title to saw when we serched for Angel I would fall into the Phantom's trap and I would be another victom. Then he said how he would have to console his sweet sister in law till the Phantom comes and takes her life." He glared his anger showing in full force. "He spoke of how his would take my wife before he would kill her."

Christine fainted. Angel shot off the bed ignoring the pain in her back as she went to Christine side as Raoul was trying to wake his wife.

"Christine come one."

Erik walked up and placed a hand on her head. "Grab a cool cloth."

Angel did and brought it back Erik handed it to Raoul. "Place it on the back of her neck at the base of her head,"

He did and in a few moment Christine woke up. Angel looked over."Its okay Christine we know what hes planning so we can work together to stop him."

Christine looked up her eyes glassy. "I hope so I will kill myself before I let him harm us." She looked at Raoul. "I know this isn't the right time but I have to say it. We can't let him win Raoul because it is more then me at stake."

"What?"

"Raoul we have to protect our baby."

"Baby?"

Angel sighed as she sat on the bed Erik beside her. "Christine probably the worst time ever."

"Your pregant... When... How long have you known?"

"Just a couple of days I was gonna tell you today and all this is happening and I needed you to know."

Angel smiled. "Raoul don't worry I know me and well as Christine will be as protective as mother bears."

Erik cuckled. "I can garentee you Victome I have seen what Angel is capable of when she is very mad."

Raoul looked at Erik and helping Christine to thier feet lead her over to them. He stopped and looked at the Phantom.

"That thing isn't my brother anymore. I now know the true form of a monster. I asked to help me as we protect the loves of our life." Raoul held out his hand.

Erik stood infront of him and for the first time ever the Phantom agreed with the fob. "For you love and our families." His thought strayed to the little girl as he shoke Raoul's hand.

Angel smiled the two have been enemies for so long are no comrades. She knew against them all William stood no chance. And she knew that both Erik and the Phantom would feel as she and want to care for the young girl who's father gave his life protecting them.

* * *

_**Author's Note: ** I promise Gwen will have a happy and safe home. But the question is will it be with Raoul and Christine  
__or will it be Erik and Angel._

**_Happy Readings!_**


	18. His new family!

**_Author's Note: _**_Hope you love this chapter things will start looking up for Erik._

* * *

The next day Angel sat in the parlor looking at the fire. Raoul had learned his brother was leaving on a trip an said he'd be gone a month. Raoul had promised his brother Angel would be safe and at the estate when he returned. A promise he assured in which he and Christine would not keep.

Erik was somewhere on the property. Since William had left he had been busy. Strange enough he and Raoul had been actually working together on a plan. Who would have though so much of her life had changed in a months time. She was chunked into the past and in love with the Phantom of the Opera. An stranger is since they had arrived and Raoul learning on his brother betrayal and that the Phantom had moved on actually let him trust the man.

"Madam?"

Angel looked up as a young woman came in. "Yes?"

"Lady Christine told me to inform you that little Gwen had rested and is in the sitting room waiting for you."

"Okay thank you."

Angel got up. _'oh boy the hard part'_ Erik had told her everything that happened while she was unconcious. She learned how the coachman stood in their difference. She knew from the vision she had killed him when they had murdered Erik but to know that he didn't die by her own hand didn't help the guilt she felt. In the vision it was she who took the little girls father away from her. She had to make it up some how.

As she neared the sitting room she heard a small child scream. Forgetting everything she ran in thinking that something was wrong and the little girl hide behind a large chair staring at...

"Erik?"

He looked at the wall his body tense and she saw his eyes flashing back and forward. Angel walked up and after sending a soft smile to Gwen she touched Erik on the shoulder.

"Easy Erik. Just breathe."

Yellow flashed. "This is why I'm a monster."

Angel leaned forward and gently kissed him. "Your no monster."

The green looked sad. "I scared her. I didn't know she was in here."

Angel took his hand and lead him to the couch close to Gwen. Erik sat down not looking at the little girl waiting. Angel turned her attention to the little girl.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Angel and this is Erik."

"Will he hurt me?"

"No sweetie no one will hurt you I promise."

Gwen slowly walked out and over to Angel who squatted. Gwen looked at Erik and then slowly made her way to him. Erik stiffened as the little girl raised her hand to his mask. Angel bit her lip hoping nothing happened. The little girl just traced the mask.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Erik took the little girl hand in his and gave what he hope was a soft smile. "When I was little I had an accident which left my face scared. So I wear the mask so no one can see it."

Angel got up and sat beside Erik. Gwen looked up at her. "Lady Christine told me my papa died a hero."

Erik looked at the little girl who looked like she was holding back tears. "Yes. He was very brave he saved my life and Angel's here. He wanted me to tell you he was sorry to leave you but he loves you and he wants you to be strong."

Angel knew the coachman didn't say all that but she was proud of Erik trying to comfort the girl.

"I miss him."

"I know."

"What will happen to me know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will I be sent to the orphanage?"

Erik surprised Angel by knelling down the little girl and performing his magic produced a white rose tied with a white ribbon, a trick Angel had no clue how he did. Erik handed the rose to the little girl who smiled.

"No you won't be sent to the orphanage. Me and Angel here would like to ask if you would stay with us."

Angel slid down beside Erik. "I know we are not your family but I would love for you to be apart of ours."

They waited for an answer Gwen nodded and burst into tears throwing herself into their arms. Angel wrapped her arms around the crying girl and Erik wrapped them around them both. They sat like that for a while. Gwen finally lifted her head and wipped her tears away. Erik took the rose and sat it in her hair.

"You okay?"

She nodded and looked at them. "What do I call you?"

Erik looked at Angel not knowing how to answer. Angel smiled. "Whatever you want."

Gwen looked at Erik who wiped a tear off her cheek. "Would you be mad if I call you Papa and Mama."

Erik felt a lump in his throat and for the first time the Phantom decided to answer the girl by smiling. "Of course my dear."

Gwen threw her arms around his neck and the Phantom hugged her back feeling such a calmness he had never felt before.

They stood and Angel smiled at Gwen. "Go to Christine and tell her that we have much to do. You need more clothes and some toys."

"Yes mama." Angel felt her heart leap as they girl called her mama and ran off. Looking up she saw the Phantoms eyes were mismatched. Grabbing his hand she lead him upstairs to their room. Walking in she locked the door behind them.

"You okay?"

"That little girl..."

Angel got nurvous. "Are you regretting taking her in. I mean I know Christine and Raoul..."

"No... She has excepted us. She'll stay with us.. I just never though of being a father. I haven't a clue what to do."

"And you think I know how to be a mom. No sir." She smiled suductivly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will say seeing you being so gentle made you even more handsome."

Before the Phantom would lean down there was a knock on the door. Angel softly growled opening the door.

"Yes Christine?"

"Me and Raoul are taking Gwen into Paris to get her stuff."

"Okay I'll be ready in a minute."

"No Raoul said that there is a chance that William hasn't left yet so it is safer to stay here."

"But Gwen?"

Erik sighed. "The Victome is right. As much as I would like to be there with our new daughter it is safer here."

"Okay."

"Mama." Angel laughed as Gwen barrowled in and into her arms. "Were going to Paris I never been to Paris. Lady Christine said we're gonna have fun."

Angel laughed as her heart broke at not being able to be there for her first trip. Erik gently took Gwen into his arms and sat her on his hip.

"Little Gwen can you do something for me?"

"Of course Papa."

" No more lady Christine and Lord De Changy. You are our daughter no and in doing so they are no family."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see that is now Aunt Christine and Uncle Raoul. Now ma and your mama are gonna stay here to make sure your surprise in ready for her you get back. So I want you to have with you uncle and aunt shopping and when you get home there will be a surprise waiting for you."

Gwen was pratically hopping on his hip. "Really?"

Angel smiled knowing the surprise Erik had in mind. "Yep so have fun."

"Okay mama." Erik sat Gwen down and kissed her forehead. Angel kissed her cheek.

Christine ran her fingers through Gwen's hair." Go down and let Uncle Raoul know we are ready."

"Okay." They girl ran off.

Christine looked up. "Aunt Christine? Family now?"

Angel smiled ."Yeah."

"I am proud at how far you have come Erik. You have a loving wife and now a beautiful daughter." She turned to the door. "It'll be tonight before we return. I know the surprise you intend is to set up a room. Go ahead and do what you want then relax." With that she left.

The next few hours Angel and Erik worked with the servents to get the room across from their ready for their new daughter. Erik stopped long enough to send off a messanger when Angel asked who was it to he smiled and went back to work. They soon had the room ready for a little girl. They had gotten much of her things she had at the old house and brought them there. One of the servents found some kids furniture in the attic and brought it down cleaning it. When finished Angel and Erik stood at the door and smiled toward the room.

"A great room for our daughter."

Erik laughed." Yes it is. Fit for the Princess of the Opera."

Angel laughed. "Princess of the Opera?"

"Well her father is now the Phantom of the Opera."

Angel took his hand and led him back to their room were she laid back on the bed resting her achy eyes closed. "Yes I guess so... So what does that make me?"

She felt the bed shift and she opened her eyes to see the Phantom looming over her. "That my dear would make you my Queen of the Opera."

Angel reached up and took the mask from his face and sat it on the side table kissing his marred cheek. "How did my life become so lucky to be able to be here with you."

It still astounded Erik to hear such things from her. "No my dear I believe destiny had smile apon me for once."

Angel leaned up and kissed him pulling back she gave a crocked smile. "You know now we are a family alone time will be scarce and they are gone for at least another two to three hours." She trailed her fingers down his opened shirt. His eyes changed to mismatched catching her meaning leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ The one warning I have and you could guess what will be in the next chapter. Bear with me I will post the next chapter as soon as I can._

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	19. I love you!

_**Author's Note: **As you seen in the previous chapter of what is about to happen. So please followed at your own free will. Warning this is the first him really writing this by myself in the past I usually have help so hope you enjoy._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

She was on fire an had to put it out. Pushing the shirt off Erik's shoulders, an three it to the side Erik slowly stood up pulling Angel to her feet. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her deeply. Leaving her lips he kissed his way down her neck. Gripping her hips he pulled her flush against his body his teeth nipping her ear as he growled.

"We will make you ours."

"Yes all mighty Opera Ghost claim me."

Erik slowly circled her and began to work on the back of her dress. As it slowly slid from her body Erik leaned down to savor the taste of her skin. His hand skimming her body tracing her curves.

Angel tuned, her hand ran over Erik's chest. She let her fingers trail down his abs to his pants. She looked up as Erik sucked in a deep breath. As she looked in his eyes she knew that she'd he the first to touch him in such a way. An he'll soon learn he'll be her first as well. Slowly leaning up she kissed him pulling his taste deep within her. As his hand caressed her back her slowly began to work on unbuttoning his pants. Erik bit his lip as his pants slid to the looked at him with love in her eyes as she kidded him again. Erik pulled back long enough to look at her modern undergarments.

"The clothing of your time is wonderful." In remembering how he saw her talking the bra off he did the same letting the fabric fall to the floor as he pulled her closer lowering his head to taste the pearly mounds,

"oh Erik." He growled as he continued his assult of her nerve endings. Angel nearly fell when he let go to slid down her body kissing as he went. His hands went to her underwear and he slowly slid them down her legs his lips finding her tattoo and really explore it with his lips. Angel bit her lip and let her head fall back as his lips went up her thigh. Angel reached down and gripping his shoulder pulled him to his feet.

"You keep doing that and my knees will give out." Erik gave her a large smiled. Angel laughed and backing his up pushed him on the bed. She smiled at his a mischivous smile lite in her eyes. "My turn."

She ran her hands over her chest as her lips followed. Erik sucked in a breath his eyes closing agaisnt her touch. Angel let her hand to run down to his manhood as she gently took him in her hands. As her hand closed around him Erik grabbed her and flipped her onto her back.

"You think to torture us with such a touch. We will show you what happens when you think to best the Opera ghost." Angel looked at Erik an saw the look in his eyes and look that told her she was about to be devoured and it thrilled her.

She pulled him so he loamed over her. "Such tough talk for the Opera Ghost but can you prove it." She slid her leg up to wrap around his hip." Take me now."

Erik looked down at this wonderful woman in his arms. Here he was completly naked of everything clothes and mask and she still desire him more then he could ever imagine. Leaning down he kissed her letting his hand slid down to touch her silky folds. She moaned and pushed against his hand as he slid a finger inside her to prepare her for him. Feeling she was ready she pulled back to position himself against her. He looked down and saw she bit her lip in waiting. He himself had waited for this for so long he fought the urge to slam into her as he genlty eased into her thier moan combining as she moved together.

He stopped only half way in when something stopped him. He gritted his teeth wondering what he should do. Angel rached up and touched him.

"Erik?"

"Something... stopped..."

Angel bit her lip. He really didn't know. She knew she would be embaressed but she had to speak the words.

"Its my maidenhead. It tells you that you are the first to ever though me in such a way."

Erik stilled and looked down at her. "But Ryan..."

She smiled. "I never let him touch me. It never felt right when he tried I knew I had to wait. Now I know why."

Erik was dumb founded he was her first to make love to her and she will be his. He felt sheepish as he said. "I don't know what to do to..."

"Just push through. It'll let you through."

He was unsure but trusting her he held her hips as he thrusted through the barrier. He froze when she cried out. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He went to pull out but she held him.

"It's okay it is suppose to hurt the first time. Just give me a moment to adjust to your size."

Fulled seating inside her Erik stilled letting her stretch to his size. He leaned down and kissed her lips and and moaned when she started to move her hips against him. Following her lead he moved his thrusting in and out of her cherishing the feeling. His head thrown back against the pleasure. Angel wrapped both legs around his hips and he held her thighs as he thrust into her over and over. Angel gripped him her nails running down his back she her back arched against him her moans sounding like beautiful music to his ears.

Moving faster he slid in and out he felt his muscles start to coil. "Oh my Erik I..." She moaned and he saw her back arch in such a way to rival dancers her moans reaching his ears as she climaxed around him. Feeling her muscles tighten around him make him groan thrusting in once more his threw his head back witht he force of his pleasure as his released his seed deep inside her.

Exhaused he laid beside her and pulled her to him. "Erik I love you."

Erik tilted her head back and kissed her. "I love you Angel."

Pulling her closing in his arms he herld her and felt her slowly fall asleep. Strange enough he was exhaused as well. Reaching down he went to grab the blanket when he noticed the blood on her thigh. Slowly sitting her head on the pillow she looked at her and noticed the blood was from her maidenhead. Grabbing a rag he quickly cleaned her up and laid back down cuddling with her covering them up his mind shutting itself down to make his soon follow her in sleep.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Hope you are still enjoying the story._


	20. Phantom: My turn!

**_Author's Note: _**_Hope the story is still capturing you interests. **(Errors corrected!)**_

_ I have more planned and soon you'll see good old uncle Nadir. :)_

_Eric: He's not my uncle_

_Me: No but he will be for Gwen_

_Eric: I'll not have him spoil her._

_Angel: (smiled) Like you don't already_

_Erik: I have right I am her father now I can_

_Angel &amp; Me: Really_

_Erik:(Glares at me) Don't compromise my Angel wonderful heart._

_Me: Never remember she was made for you (Smiles at Angel) SPOILER!_

_Eriik:(Covers his ears) I'll not hear this I want to finish making this story first."_

_Me: You mean finish making Gwen brothers and sisters._

_Angel:( hops in place) Yes I was babies._

_Erik: We'll see wait my love._

_Me: There is a way to stop children you know._

_Erik:(Brow raised) What?"_

_Me; (smiles at Angel) No more sex!"_

_Erik and Phantom paled: WHAT!_

_Me Runs away..._

_Lol got baord and thought of that little fun for you._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

Angel shifted her smile returning as she opened her eyes and saw a broad chest. Snuggling closer she sighed at the soreness in the muscles she didn't even know could be sore. Erik may not have been with a woman before but goodness he knew how to love one. She felt wonderful. Looking up she studied his face seeing it so peaceful she wanted to reach up and trace it.

"It is unproper to stare."

She smiled. "I thought you were still asleep."

Erik opened his eyes and smiled at her."How could I our _daugther _ will be here soon."

Angel sighed and looked back at his chest. Erik frowned and tilted her chin back up to look at him. "What's wrong love?"

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"What if I mess up what if I am not a good mom to Gwen?"

"I have never been a dad either, I never really had a chance to think of children but i know all we can do is our best."

Angel sat up on her arm and looked down at Erik only then really noticing his eyes. "Erik why are you eyes different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can usually tell who I am talking to if they are green they are you. If they are turning gold then it is the phantom. But they changed you have one green eyes rimmed in gold and one gold eye rimmed in green. Its like you and the Phantom became one.

He gave a wolfish grin. "We did when we claimed you as ours." His hand gripped her waist and pulled her to lay over him.

Angel laughed. "There is no dought that is the Phantom."

"How can you tell me and Erik apart? Other then our eyes?"

"The way you carry yourself and move and even talk."

"Really? Explain?"

She settled her chin on her hand on his chest. "Well I have noticed when the Phantom has control you move becomes preditorial and even his looks are his smile or the shift of his eyes seemed like it is a wolf ready to pounce on his prey. The Erik side is smiliar but when you move it is almsot... I can't find the right word for it. Its like you are moveing to music that only you can hear and you move to the rythem. Yet both of you are quite hipnotic."

Erik smiled no one had ever really been able to tell the different between him and the Phantom. Yet this woman could this wonderful woman. This Angel. His Angel! He looked up and noticed the sky darkeneing.

"They will be returning soon."

Angel sighed knowing he was right. Leaning down she kissed him letting her lips linger a moment before trying to pull away. Before she could his arms branded around her pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

"You know my love there will much talk about you an me being in the same room. No dought the maids know what we have done. I worry it may ruin the reputation you have been building for yourself here."

Angel got up and straddled his hips Erik growned as her entrance brushed agaisnt his manhood which in turn became instandly hard. Angel smiled and slowly rubbed herself agaisnt him then leaning down she kissed his chest.

"You forget that everyone here but you and me knows you as my husband. Why would it be a problem for a wife to pleasure her husband."

Before he could answer she took him in her hands and gantly rubbed him. Erik lost control and the Phantom took over grabbing Angel he shot up forcing her back agaisnt his from his hands forcing hers to grab the headboard.

"I warned you I would claim you throughly." He rubbed agaisnt her from behind and god help her Angel was loving it. She couldn't help her bottom rubbing against him insiting another growl from him. Phantom grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him causing her back to arch and her lucious rear to thrust up against him. Right were he wanted her.

"Erik has sown you how we can love you know it is my turn to show you how we can claim you."

She moaned her hands tightning on ther wood. "God yes my Phantom claim me."

He rubbed against her entrance smiling when she tried to push against him and he held her back. His lips finding the back over her neck as he nipped her spin and slowly running his tongue down her spin smiling as the quivers he felt following his touch.

"Please Phantom?"

His smiled became the predator she knew he could be. "Please what?"

"Claim me. Brand me. Make me forever yours."

She didn't have to tell him twice without another word and hands on her hips he slammed into her from behind reveling in her pleasure filled cry. He gritted his teeth giving her a moment to stretch to him. He and Erik let thier heart open completly for the first time in a long time. What he felt for Christine was no were near what he felt for the woman in his arms who loved him unconditionally.

Leanign over and bitting down on her shoulder he started to move thrusting in and out her sounds of pleasure filling his ears, his lips worked on her neck and his hands clasped over hers on the headbeard holding her still. How could this woman love both he and Erik. Everyone would run from him she ran to him. Removing his hands he leaned back his hands gripping her hips and he thrusted harder and deeper.

"Say it."

"Hu." Angel couldn't configure a coherent thought her mind was caught up in the heat and the please her Phantom was bistowing on her.

"Say your ours let me hear it from your lucious lips. Say it."

Angel turned her head and looked at him as her please coiled the mucles inside her. She was so close. "Yes My Phantom I belong to you and Erik."

Leanind Forward Phantom kissed her deeply thrusting in harder catching her scream as she climaxed around him. Utter spent he held her up and he fought his way to his peak. Once there he reared back the veins in his neck popping out as he released deep inside her. They bother slid back down to the bed. He stayed inside her as he held her releasing the feel of such warmth.

"I love you my Opera Ghost."

He smiled knowing when she said Opera Ghost she ment both he and Erik. "We love you as well." He pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder under the bite mark that was still there. " We will love you know and always."

Angel smiled and not knowing why she softly sang to him

_'Anywhere you go, let me go too_  
_Love me, that's all I ask of you'_

Erik and the Phantom smiled at the amazing woman in thier arms. And kissing her whispered. "Now and Always.!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Gwen and the others return soon. Will they be caught red handed?_


	21. Officially

_**Author's Note:** Sorry such a long wait for the next chapter. I'll try to post the next one soon._

* * *

Angel opened her eyes again and saw it was fully dark. They would be back any minute she was sure. Slowly extracting herself from her loves arms she stood up and retreaved her modern undergarments. Grabbing the dress she silently thanked Christine for have one of hers let out so she had something other then her bloody dress. Sliding it over her legs she went to pull it up when she felt hands cover hers.

"Let me help."

Angel smiled as she dropped her hands and Erik slowly pulled the dress up her legs. She sighed as she felt his lips on her shoulder gently placing little nips here and there. Getting the dress in place he buttoned it up .

"You know I perfer some of your modern clothes then the dress."

Angel laughed. "I know I hate always having to wear a dress."

He turned her in his arms and held her close. "No I mean how in those thigh trousers I can easily see ever curve of your lucious body."

Angel laughed and looked at him mischievously. "Was that the Phantom or Erik."

"How about both."

As Erik leaned forward he was stopped by the sound of a carage. Walking to the window he saw the carage with Raoul Christine and his new daughter Gwen had returned. He walked back and laced his fingers with Angel's "Come my love our daughter has returned."

They walked downstairs and stood in the foyer as the door opened and Gwen barroled in. Seeing Angel and Erik she ran for them and pratically jumped into Erik's arms.

"Mommy, Daddy, I had so much fun. Paris was beautiful and we stopped for lunch and they let me have a sweet, and when uncle Raoul tickled me I smeared whipped cream on his face and Aunt Christine couldn't stop laughing."

Angel's eyes danced with laughter as she watched Raoul and Christine walk in. "So whipped cream in the face hu."

Raoul smirked. "I have a feeling she will soon take after her new father in pranks."

Erik looked at the little girl in his arms and smirked. "You are her uncle now so she needs to keep you on your toes."

Christine laughed. "Then my little one will do the same. We'll be tiptoeing around the kids all the time soon."

Gwen held her arms out to Angel who took hre and hugged her. "They got me new clothes and toes and things for my new room."

Erik stepped toward Raoul. "I'll help bring it to her room."

Before Raoul could say anything Erik stepped out to the carrage and began to lift things and then carried them inside.

As the men sat and worked Christine walked to Angel and led her to the sitting room. They sat and Gwen walked off to go play with the dog that was running around.

"So Angel did you use the day wisly?"

Angel smirked knowing what she was asking. "We got the room ready yes."

"Just the room?"

Angel knew then she was going to really like Christine she leanedcloser and whispered. "Well I took the time to perform some of my... duties to my husband."

Christine gasped. "Husband ... You two...?"

Angel felt bad now she loved the idea of Erik being her husband but she was feeling bad about lying to Christine.

"Angel?" They looked up to see Raoul and Erik at the door.

Erik noticed the stress eminating off Angel._ What happened? Why was she stressed?_

**What did Christine say to our Angel?** The phantom growled in Erik's head.

_Let figure out whats going on before we rage. Remember we have a daughter now._

**I agree**

His question was answered when Christine jumped up and pulled the men in the room and had Erik sit beside Angel she sat by Raoul and smiled up at her husband.

"Raoul we need to celebrate."

"Why?"

"I just leanred why Angel insist on the same room. You had a dought about her reputation but why dought a wife."

Raoul's eyes widened. "Wife?" He looked at Erik and Angel.

Angel blushed. "Yes me and Erik are married it was quiet and recently." Erik felt the stress roll off her. Why?

Leaning closer he whispered so only she could hear. "Do you not wish us to continue to act like we are married." He was scared of her answer.

Angel whispered back. "I'd like nothing better then to contine or make it real. I just hate having to lie to Christine and Raoul."

Erik felt the Phantom growl in his head at her answer. As she continued to take with Raoul and Christine he and the Phantom had a private converstation.

_She just hates lieing to others about it._

**She did say she didn't want it to end. We can keep her. You saw how much she wanted up today.**

_That I did she has a passion to rival our own... Hang on she said she it could be real... Did she mean to actualy be married to use._

**I believe it is. She is a passionate woman who know about us and knows about what it is like to live like we did. Christine could never have done that. Angel is the perfect woman to spend our life with.**

_But would see._

**Yes she would.**

Erik looked into Angel's eyes and when she smiled he knew his answer.

"I have something to ask?"

Everyone went silent as Erik slid to one knee infront of Angel. "Would you be willing to make it official in witness?.. Will you marry me again Angel." His eyes twinkled and he slid a ring from his pocket. "I know we lost the other ring but please take this one and a sign of my heart and soul which belongs to you."

Angel was bunfounded at the declaration of her Phantom. She heard a sniff and saw Christine was trying not to cry. She smiled at her lover. "Yes... Oh God yes!" She slid from the couch into his arms. He slid the ring onto her finger.

Raould stood up with Christine who stepped over to hug Angel. "Its official we need to have a feast."

"No Christine"

"Yes..." She ran off and Raoul sighed. "Come newly weds supper is ready." He walked off.

Angel turned to Erik. "Are you really for real asking me to marry you?"

He smiled. "that I am."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him close lifting her head only to kiss him sensless. "I love you... Both of you!"

His arms tightened. "An we you." With that they made thier way to the dining room where they sat down with Gwen beside them.

* * *

**_HAPPY READING!_**


	22. Cinderella music

**_Author's Note: _**_ Sorry for the long delay in posting my muse **Erik** Decided to spend time with Angel and not let me document it._

_Erik" My Wife my Business_

_Me: But my readers love you you have to show them how awesome you are."_

_Erik: What is Awesome?"_

_Me: How good you are in bed I mean."_

_Erik *eyes glisened* That is only for my Angel to know of.  
_

_Me: To late they all know you are the gentle lover and the Phantom is the animal._

_Erik/Phantom:Growls_

_Anyway I will try and post more soon. If they let me lol. I hope you are still enjoying this. I have had so many brainstorms and everything went cafoyie when my boyfriend decided to tell me he had a talk with his parents about marrying me. lol My own Phantom. :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_ I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

That night after dinner Erik Angel and Gwen sat in the parlor and listened to her tale of her time in paris. Raoul and Christine sat to the side with a smile on thier face. Angel couldn't help but to think that this would be so easy to never return to the future just sit there and be with theses people... Her family. Forever. After Gwen finished her tale the talk turned to the wedding both Angel and Erik agreed just thier closest friends.

Angel squealed like a phan girl. "You mean Madam Giry Meg and the Daroga."

Erik laughed having to remember she knew all those people." Yes my dear."

"I always wanted to meet Madam Giry the woman who saved you."

Erik's smiled softened." I'll send out the letters tomorrow."

Gwen who was now seated between Angel and Erik was slowly nodding off. Erik looked down at her and Angel noticed the gold eyes shown a little making her wonder if the phantom was taking over. Before she could say anything He lid his arms around the little girl and slowly lifted her up.

"I believe our daughter is tired."

Angel followed his upstairs as he put her to bed. Erik leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night my littlke princess."

"Night daddy."

Angel kissed her cheek as Gwen grabbed ehr hand. "Mama can you sing me a song?"

"Sure sweety what kind?"

Gwen smiled. "One about love."

Angel thought hard and remembered a song she loved.

_I do not know that this is so _  
_I only just suppose _  
_I suppose that when you come in to the ballroom _  
_And the room itself is floating in the air _  
_If your suddenly confronted by his highness _  
_You are frozen like a statue on the stair _  
_You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating _  
_And you know you mustn't make the first advance _  
_You're seriously thinking of retreating _  
_Then you seem to hear him asking you to dance _

_A lovely night _  
_A lovely night _  
_A finer night you know you'll never see _

_You meet your prince _  
_A charming prince _  
_As charming as a prince will ever be _

_The stars in a hazy heaven _  
_Tremble above you _  
_While he's whispering,"Darling, I love you" _

_You say goodbye_  
_Away you fly_  
_But on your lips _  
_You keep a kiss _  
_All your life you'll dream of this _

_Lovely, lovely night_

Gwen smiled at Angel. "That was pretty momma."

"I'm glad you like it know get some sleep sweatheart." Angel tucked her in and taking Erik's hand they went to thier room. Erik closed and locked thier door walking up behind his fiance and bent his head to place a soft kiss on her neck.

Angel's head fell back as Erik tortued her with teasing kisses on her neck. "That was a lovly song."

"Thanks its from another movie i liked from my time."

"Its there another song from that movie you like."

"Of course and it is the song I am keeping in my heart for us."

"Can I hear it?"

_Impossible _  
_Things are happening everyday..._

_Someone wants you_  
_You know who_  
_Now you're living_  
_There's music in you_

_Now you're hearing_  
_Something new_  
_Someone's playing_  
_The music in you_

_Now you're living_  
_You know why_  
_Now there's nothing_  
_You won't try_  
_Move a mountain_  
_Light the sky_  
_Make a wish come true_  
_There is music in you_

_Now you can go where ever you want to go_  
_Now you can do whatever you want to do_  
_Now you can be whatever you want to be_  
_And love is a song you will sing your whole life through_

_Move a mountain_  
_Light the sky_  
_Make a wish come true_  
_There is music in you_  
_In youuuuuuuuuuuuu..._

Angel looked up at Erik with all her love in her eyes. The phantoms breathe caught in his throat as he looked at the woman he loved her song moving him in ways he couldn't quite understand.

"That was beautiful."

Angel smiled an slowly undid his shirt. "Now my future husband don't you think you and the phantom need to have another turn in claiming your soon to be wife?"

The phantom growled and proceeded to rip the dress down the middle making Angel gasped. The pahntom smiled and grabbing her pulled her close kissing her hard. "I believe this time I'll go first!"

He picked her up and carried her to the bed and proceeded to blow her mind as Erik returned to slowly loved her as well.

* * *

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	23. Wedding Day!

The coming weeks were the happiest Erik had ever known. He had his love beside him every night and a daughter who had come to love him. He loved her very much as well. There were days Erik would just sit in the music room with Angel and Gwen and they began to teach gwen to play the piano. The little girl had a real talent. William had left and had not been seen for about a month now. Which he didn't mind it meant his new family was safe from him.

Another surprise at least to Christine and Raoul was Nadir who had showed up a week later. Angel greated him as if he was an old friend. He came bringing Erik many things from his lair that he would need. Including alot of Angel's things from there as well. The Daroga had taken with little Gwen adn began to spoil her something terrible.

Finally the day had come the day both Angel and Erik had been waiting on. Raoul had summoned and priest and knowing the situation only agreed to have close friends for the ceramony.

Angel had awoken alone that morning, well not really alone. Last night she an eric fell asleep in normal night clothes for once adn to thier surprise Gwen and snuck into the room last night and cuddled between them. Angel remembered Erik holding both of them as he slept. An to his surprise he had his mask off and Gwen didn't flinch or act scared. She actually kissed his scared cheek and whispered. "Night daddy."

Angel got up and kissed Gwen's cheek. "Get up sweetie."

"What is it mama."

"You have to get up and be ready for the wedding today."

Gwen jumped up and smiled. "Today you marry daddy again!"

"Yep and my flower girl needs to be ready."

"Yippee." Gwen jumped down and ran off to her room.

Angel smiled as she got up and put on her dressing gown. She looked in the mirror and sigh. In the time she had been there somethings had changed about her. She had lost at least 10 pounds. Something she had tried to to before but never could. She sat at the vanity adn brushed her hair when a knock sounded.

"Angel may I come in?"

"Yes Christine come in."

Christine walked in and when Angel looked up she gasped as two women follwed Christine in.

"Angel I'd like to introduce you to..."

"Meg and Antionett Giry... Sorry Madam Giry."

She jumped up and without thinking ran to madam Giry hugging her. "Thank you for saving Erik so many years ago. If you didn't then I don't know what would of happened from me."

"Oh my dear it is quite alright."

They sat on the couch as a maid brought it drinks and snacks. Madam Giry smiled. "Now my dear I'd like to know more about the woman who is marring Erik."

"What would you like to know?"

"By your accent you are not french."

"No ma'am I am from America. Across the ocean."

Christine tilted her head. "You never told me the story either how did you meet."

Angel sighed knowing she would have to revise her story." Well you see I came to Paris for an adventure an I wasn't alone. I was with my... fiance Ryan and I though he had loved me but while here he became unfaithful and choose another woman and discarded me as they returned to America. I had nothing and I was alone and scared. Somehow I had made my way to the old Opera Populair. I made it my temporary home leaving only to buy previsions with the jewlery I had. Thats when William came into the picture. But even then I wasn't interested. Well I learned more about the place in which I was staying and heard the stories about the Opera Populair being haunted by the opera ghost. An dare say I was curious so I went exploring about found the passageway behind the mirror in the old prima donna room. So I followed it and found his lair. I didn't see him when I went in or out but aparently he saw me." She saw thier faces pail but she continued her story." I was so curious of the place I was calling home I studied every passageway I found. One took me to the bridge that was on the stage. I was stupid and didn't know that is wouldn't support me but I tried to cross and fell. I would have fallen to my death if he didn't help."

She took a sip from her drink and sat back. "He came out of the darkness and caught me up in his arms and as the bridge broke under us he seemed to fly down to the stage. I of course fainted from the sudden death experience. He took care of me making sure I was safe. H efound me more clothing then what I had and one day when I was out a man who I found out was Joseph Boquet brother attacked me and tried to harm me and Erik save me again. I've seen him in the mask so much it didn't faze me."

She knew this next part would be bad." One day some mean broke in and started to steal and I was hidding in the rafters having learned from him to stay consealed but apparently this day he didn't. He was attacked by the mean and the masked ripped from his face. They were gonna hurt him and I couldn't let that happen so I helped and then more men came and tried to kill us both. But we fought back and... I... Killed..." She took a deep breath. "We were both injured. He took me back down to his lair and took scare of me till I was healed and in that time we grew closer. The more time I spent with him the more I knew he was a kindred soul. I fell in love with him and soon found out he loved me took."

Christine whipped her eyes. "You two have been through so much."

"But it made us stronger together."

Madam Giry got up kissed Angel's forehead. "I am so happy he found someone who can love him."

Meg smiled brightly. "When can I finally meet the Phantom fo the Opera."

"Mama! Daddy's home." Gwen came barroling into the room and jumping into Angel's lap.

Madam Giry looked at the child. "Is this the little girl Christine said you've adopted."

"Yep."

Gwen looked at the two woman and smiled. "Hi who are you?"

Angel smiled. "Gwen this is Auntie Meg and..." She looked at Madam Giry unsure of what to call her.

Madam giry smiled at Gwen. "I am grandma Giry."

"Grandma?"

Angel smiled. "Yep you see grandma is like daddy's mom."

"I've never had a grandma before. "

"Well now you have one."

"Have one what?" Erik walked in carring a large package he sat it on the bed.

"Daddy!"

Gwen jumped down and ran for Erik would caught her laughing as he lifted her into the air before hugging her. "Hello my princess."

"Daddy I have another Aunt and Grandma."

"What?" Erik looked up and noticed the others in the room and his cheek redened. He sat Gwen down, "Why don't you go hang up you flower girl dress and go get you a snack."

"Okay daddy." She ran off.

Erik stepped up to Madam Giry and smiled softly. "Hello Antonitte."

"Erik." She stepped up and embraced the man she save so many years ago. "I'm happy you have found someone to love you, and she is an enchancing young woman."

Erik smiled at her as Angel got up and walked to him stepping into his arms. "Where have you been. Gwen and me awoke alone."

Erik laughed. "Me and Raoul had to go get the dresses." He gently kissed her. "Why didn you miss me my dear,?"

"Did you have to ask."

He smiled as he hugged her closer. Looking up he smiled at Meg. "Hello Meg it is an honor to finally meet you face to face."

"Hello Phantom of the Opera."

"Please just Erik." He looked at Angel. "Its time I be myself since I can finally do that without fear."

Christine laughed and jumped up pulling Angel away from Erik. "Okay Erik out of the room so we can get Angel ready. It is bad luck for the groom to see her bride in her gown before the wedding."

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed Angel before ketting Christine usher him out of the room. Turning back to Angel Christine ushered her back to the vanity chair as the other ladies surrounded her.

"Come on lets make you ready to marry you Opera ghost." Angel laughed as they started to fix her hair.


	24. Author's Note

I am sorry for such a long delay in my updates so much has been going on I can never get to a computer long enough. I promise more updates are coming for alot of my stories. I hope to add more chapters to these stories .

**Power Rangers**  
Embracing your Destiny

**Stargate Atlantis**  
A New Member

**Phantom of the Opera**  
The New Angel of Music

**Supernatural**  
The light in the darkness  
Danger in a beautiful package

**Dark-Hunter**  
Apart of thier world  
The warrior for his Heart (Coming soon)

I have chapters ready to go for all these stories but my time on computers have been limited I promise have more up soon. Please be patient with me.

Thank you again for your support on these stories I always love to see someone enjoying them and as always. **HAPPY READINGS!**


	25. The wedding

_**Author's Notes:**Sorry for the long delay many things have been going on latly I hope to post another chapter soon. If ther eis any Spelling errors please be patient I will fix them._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

When the ladies were done and Angel finally looked at herself in the mirror she was astounded at how she looked. She looked radiant.

"You guys have worked a miracle."

Christine laughed. "No miracle."

They proceeded to help her into the dress. Once done she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. This was a time she never thought she would get to. Let alone getting married but to marry Erik Destler oh what a wonderful time. If this was indeed all a dream she didn't ever want to wake up.

"Momma." Gwen walked in dressed in a beautiful little dress. "Momma your beautiful."

"Thanks sweetie your beautiful too."

Raoul knocked on the door before entering. "You ready. Your groom to be is anxious."

Angel smiled and kissed Raoul's cheek. "Raoul I take back every bad thing I ever said about you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

With they they all made thier way downstairs. Raould had set up the backyard for the ceremony. It was manly servents and what few friends Erik had. The preist stepped forward.

"Who will escort the bride down?"

Angel began to panic she had no one. She saw Erik lean in and whisper someonething to Nadir who nodded. The Daroga made his way down to the priest. "I will."

"Perfect. Lets began."

The preist stood up at the alter with Erik as Nadir took Angel's arm through his. "You okay my dear."

"Oh Nadir I am nervous."

"You do wish to marry Erik correct."

"Yes more then anything."

"Then come." He lead her down the aisle up to the preist were Erik took Angel's hand into his.

They both turned and looked at the presit. "Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to witness the joining of these two souls. If there is anyone here who thinks they should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Erik tensed at the silence Angel squizing his hand to reasure him.

"Before these witnesses and before god Angel do you take Erik as you loving and faithful husdand. To be there through riches and poverty through sick in health to stay by his side till the end?"

"I do." She saw a tear slid from Erik's eyes to disappear underneath his mask.

"Erik do you take Angel as your loyal and loving wife. TO protect her and love her till the end."

"I do!"

The presit smiled and looked at the witnesses. "Before ye all before you I give you Mr. and Mrs Erik Destler. You may now kiss you bride."

Erik turned to Angel and lifting her veil over her head he looked at her with so much love in his eyes. "I love you my Angel."

"I love you to my opera ghost." He leaned down and sliding his arms around her wiast he kissed her deeply. Pulling back he smiled at her while everyone else applauded.

Erik lead Angle back down the aisle to the dining room. He had to give it to the Victome he knew how to through a party. There was so much food. They ate the whole time he looked at his his wife... _his wife_ seeing she was radiant and happy. She was wispering something to christine.

Everyone ate dinner and Angel starte blushed and Meg noticed.

"Everything okay Angel."

Angel and Christine smirked at each other. "Yeah I'm good."

After dinner Angel hugged everyone and disappeared. Erik went to follow but Nadir stopped him talking. When he was finally able to get away Christine stopped him.

"You have to wait."

"What?"

She handed him a note and smiled ushering everyone else out to retire to thier room. Raoul smiled at him."You two have the west wing to yourself Gwen is staying with Meg and Madam Giry tonight."

When they left Erik looked down and the note unfolding it, his smile growing as he read.

_My love,_

_I promised you once that I would show you how a woman of my_  
_time would show the appreciating for the Phantom of the Opera so_  
_my Opera ghost you two should be ready for a wonderful night._  
_I only asked give me about 10 minutes then come up_  
_I promise you'll love the surprise._  
_You loving wife_  
_Angel_

Erik smiled at the thought of the conversation they once had. They had been talking with each other and she had commented how a woman of her time would worship every part of the Phantom's body.

He looked at the clock and smiled once it hit ten minutes. He slowly climed the stairs he and the phantom swallowing as the nerves took root. He was about to have his wedding night with his wife. He knew what happened on a wedding night he had already made love to Angel before but being they were now married somehow made it more special. As he entered he wuickly turned closing the door and locking it not wanting to see what was waiting for him yet. He took a deep breath and turned around. The room was filled with warm lighted candles as well as the fire roaring in the fireplace. Some furnitre had been moved around as well the chair infront of the fire had been moved. Now infront of the fire sat blankets spreaded out and pillowes. A smiled formed on his face. So she wanted to make love in front of the fire.

He walked more into the room an saw the table was full of things. There was fruit and cheese. But what surprised him was the large bowl of warm honey and the large bowl of whipped topping. He sat down and took off his shoes sitting them to the side when he heard movement behind him. With a deep breathe he turned around and was stunned. The breathe leaving his body his eyes widened and he had to keep his mouth from falling open. Angel stood thier here hair down wearing a silk contrapting. She had on what she called her thong and it was pink. The nightgown type fabric was pink as well it was floor leaned but it only concealed her breasts underneath the fabric was see through and there was two slits all the way up on slit showing off her tattoo which he loved.

His pants became very tight. "Angel?

She stepped forward her cheeks pink. "You know I had this and never thought I could wear it that I was to fat and revolting to wear something of such beauty but you have changed me and my thinking. I know I am now beautiful just like you and I wanted to share it with you as well as my heart fully."

"Oh my beautiful Angel I am the lucky one I found someone to love me and she was even willing enough to marry me."

She began to unbutton his shirt. "Speaking of marriage I believe husband we have a wedding night to enough which I intent to do fully."

"Really?"

"Oh yes dear husband now it is time to show you how I can love you."

He raised a brow, "Does this have anything to do with the honey and whipped topping?"

Angel smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_**HAPPY READINGS!**_


	26. Honey we are over the Moon!

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for such of a delay so many thing have been happening and I have been blushing trying to write this. **WARNING!** This chapter is very M rated. This is the most intense chapter I have ever written so I hope you like it. An a further note I will be taking a short Histus from this story. Don't worry it won't be for long and techinally ill still be working on it. In seeing all the grammer and spelling mistaked and seeing so many comment about them I am gonna take the time to go through and fix the chapter. Correcting things and adding anything if need be. But I will return.  
An I would also like to thank you for the continue support on this story I am proud to say becuase of the readers  
this is now my most popular story. LOL way surpasing my Power Rangers stories. So a big **THANK YOU!**_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phantom of the Oprea just the OC_

* * *

Erik swallowed as he watched Angel slowly unbutton his shirt before slipping it over his shoulders and down his arms tossing it to the side. "My beautiful Angel!"

Angel smiled as she leaned up and kissed him deeply gently nipping at his bottom lip making him groan before she pulled back. Kissing his cheek she slid her hands up his chest and neck to his mask and slowly slid it from his face and sat it on the chair. She leaned up and kissed his scared cheek. When Erik went to pull the gown from her shoulders Angel caught his hands and brought them to her lips.

"Erik I must ask something of you and the Phantom. It may be difficult."

Erik leaned down and kissed her. "You can anything of us our Angel... Our Wife."

Angel bit her lip and slowly pulled his hands away from he rbady. "Allow me control, let me lead for a moment."

The Phantom tried to hide his groan. She was asking the one thing he has never done. Given control to someone other then him and Erik. But as he looked down into her gorgous eyes he felt all barrier crumbled. "It is a hard thing for me to do but for you my darling wife I will do my hardest to let you have control."

She smiled and he went instantly hard again. "Believe me my Husband Opera ghost that my results will be pleasurable ones."

The pphantom groaned and kissed her again. Angel pulled back and trailed her lips over his chest. Erik's head fell back with the pleasure her lips were reaking. Angel slowly undid his trousers and slid them down his legs. As Erik stepped out she tossed them to the side and took a step back to admire her husband and his beautiful body. A body she intended to have writhing from pleasure.

Erik stood feet planted and staired at his bride as she looked over his body with such desire he could burst into flame. As she walked forward he went to reach for her but she stopped him and with a gentle touch of her hand on his shoulder he slowly lowered to his knees and she follwed kissing him deeply. Erik slowly lowered them back so she was over him as she continue to kiss him his hands traced her body.

Angel pulled back and with another smile she stood up. "I made you a promise that I would show you how a woman of my time would appreciate you." She grabbed the bowls of honey and Whipped topping and sat them on the edge of the hearth as she grabbed a strawberry straddling Erik's hips she dipped the fruith in the whipped topping and held it to Erik's lips. H ewas so enchanted with her he opened his mouth to recieve the fruit.

He watched as she smiled wickedly as she grabbed the bowl of honey. Taking the honey dipper she slowly drizzled the honey across Erik's chest and abs. Sitting back to the side she slide down his body and proceeded to lick away all honey.

"Oh god Angel!" She chuckled at his groan. She licked up his chest kissing his peck and after the honey was cleared she lick up to his neck nipping at the tendion on his shoulder loving hearing his hiss of pleasure. She leaned back.

"Are you regretting giving me control?"

"Not in the slightist." He hissed against as she rubbed against opened his eyes to glare at her. "Just be prepared my dear once we take back control I'll ravish you throughly."

She kissed him. "You mean like I have done you?"

"More so my dear."

Angel smiled as she grabbed the whipped topping. "But I am no were close to being done."

Erik gulped as she slid down his legs to his manhood. Hie head fell back on the pillow as she stroked him. When jolted when he felt the coolness of the whipped topping touch him. Angel proceeded to paint a loin cloth on him with the whipped topping. Sitting it to the side she smiled up at Erik who's eyes were clinched shut and his hands curled into fists. Leaning down she licked up the whipped topping chucking when Erik almost shouted as she took him into her mouth.

"So good... Angel. Such warmth." Angel licked away all the topping and continued to suck and lick him her hands going to the base stroking him. Leaning up she kissed her way to his abs nipping at his abs as her hands continued to stroke him. Erik began to rise his hips and thrust against her hand as she worked up to kiss him deeply. As his kiss hardened with a gowl Angel found herself on her back as he loaned over her continuously thrusting against her hands as they pumped him harder. Erik's breath became more labored as he felf himself begun to come apart. Pushing hard agaisnt her hand he stiffened an Angel felt the warmthe lid over her fingers onto her thighs.

Leaning down he kissed her again. "My goodness my Angel. You can be such a tease. I habe never known such pleasure could be done."

She kissed him hard. "That is house I can worship you. I'll pleasure you always my love."

Erik took the edge of the blanket nad whipped them off as he proceeded to pulled the staps off her shoudler and down her arms pulling the gown slowly down he rbody and off tossing it. With a gleam in his eyes he leaned down and kissed her hips as he teeth took the edge of the thong and pulled it down. Soon she to was complely bear to him. With a smile he leaned down and done what he had been wanting to down for a while. He kissed and teased the sinsitive skin of her thigh were her tattoo shown brightly.

Slowly making his way up her body he kissed ever inch of skin he could get to before returning to her lips. With a checkled he pulled back. "It is time for revenge my dear." He took the honey and drizzled it around her breasts. Pulling her hair up he allowed some honey to drop to her neck and down to her stomach. Sitting down he took his time in throughly cleanign ever inch up honey up as Angel squirmed in his arms. He gave much attention to her breasts licking nipping and teasing her till she was almost purring like a kitten. Going down her body he grabbed more honey and drizzled it on the apex of her thighs. With a smile he leaned down and licked it clean before inserting his tongue inside her makeing he moan in pleasure. Slipping a finger side he thrust it against her as his tongue teased her clit. As he felt her muscle started to clinch she kissed his way back up and kissed her again. Inserting another finger as she pushing against his hand panting. Erik pressed his thumb agaisnt her clit and thrusted in fingers in deep as she cried out her pleasure as her pleasure slammed her.

"Oh Erik." His hands twisted in her hair as he kissed her hard as he ceneterd himself over her.

"No my dear I want to feel your warmth surround me as we join in bodies and spirit."

"I am yours and always will be." Erik thrusted into her making her cry out in pleasure as he set a steady pace. His hands held him up as her hips rose to met him.

"Oh my Angel you feel of heaven."

"My Opera ghost no more came made me come apart as you can."

He thrust hard pulling her closer to him. Angel smiled up and him and curling a leg around his him and one over his neck she rolled them keeping him inside of her till she straddled him. "Let me enjoy think Erik I want to ride you."

Erik's laugh turned into a grown when Angel started to move. Rising herself up and then lowering herself again. Erik grabbed her hip as he trusted up agaisnt her. Their movements quickened as they could feel thier release upon them. Erik gritted his teeth as he thrusted hard, the phantom taking control rolled them so he loomed over Angel again. Gripping her hips in an almost brusing manner he thrusted arms and her legs curled around his waist .

"Erik... So close..." Leaning down Erik kissed Angel as he thrusted harder and hands going into his and pulling and kissing him hard as her hips rose to met him. As he felt her climaz his she screamed into his mouth as her nails scratched at his back. This was a pain he enjoyed. As her climax subsidded he thrust hard and quiker getting ever so closer to him.

Angel pulled him to her her legs thighting around his waist as her muscles clinched him hard she leaned up and bit down on his shoudler as another climax rocked through her. It was to much for Erik he threw his head back and nearly roared at his pleasure.

As if completly exhaused his arms and legs gave out and Angel welcomed his weight. Erik kissed her temple and rolled off her pulling her with him. Angel curled up against his side snuggling into his arms.

"So this is what it feels like to be loved into oblivion."

Erik laughed. "You were not lieing whne you said you would show me how to worship. I could worship your body all night my love."

Angel smiled. "Oh don't get your hopes up my husband I am not done with you... I just need to wait till I get some energy back."

Erik's laugh shoke her. "We have forever my dear."

Angel lifted her head to see Erik looking upon her with a loving gaze." Always my loving husband." She leaned up and kissed him again. "I feel as if I have been waiting for this moment all my life. Being here with you. I feel like this is where my life is suppose to be."

Erik frowned. "What if you had the chose to go back to your time?"

She shoke her head. "I'm happy wiht you."

"But you will need to go back adventually."

She kissed him. "Believe me if I had to ever go back you and Gwen are going with me. I will be with my family there or here there is no other option for me." She tilted her head. "My mom would have loved you dearly."

"I wished that I could have known the mother who made the woman I love so strong, loving, caring, and beautiful."

Angel giggled as she kissed him again she settled down agaisnt his chest and sighed. Looking into the fire and hearing the beat of Erik heard soothed her to much. She felt her eyes begin to drop. She looked up to notice Erik's eyes closed and his breath even. She loved how peaceful he looked while asleep. She snuggled closer to him and sighed letting her eyes drop again. As sleep claimed her she dreamed of her Erik and Gwen together an there was another little girl who looked just like Erik. With a smile she let the dream draw her in.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Thank you for enjoying the story an as always_

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


End file.
